Sinking Black
by 777thHeaven
Summary: La lucha de dos almas por hundir a la otra en la más profunda oscuridad... UlquiorraxOrihime AU - Capítulo 6.- Gillian - Advertencia: (Lenguaje obsceno, situaciones oscuras, escenas fuertes de sexo y/o violencia)
1. El fantasma

Hey! Un saludo a todos los que se tomen su tiempo de leerme. Hacía un tiempo que no veía nada de Ulquiorra y Orihime, hasta hace unas semanas atrás que vi unas imágenes muy bonitas en Pinterest que me hicieron recordar lo mucho que amo esta pareja.

Acabo de terminar de leer el manga y estoy SIN COMENTARIOS (aún lloro de la decepción)

De la historia puedo decir se sitúa en un Universo Alterno y ya xD. Sin más que decir… a leer :D

Disclaimer: Bleach le pertenece al señor Kubo, si fuera mío, Orihime ya habría hecho volver a Ulquiorra para hacerle cositas malas xD xD *ay que perversaaaa*

 **Capítulo Uno: El fantasma**

El silencio inundaba aquella habitación, de vez en cuando, era rota por trémulo rugido del viento de septiembre que acariciaba con fuerza los árboles que rodeaban el recinto.

La joven de lacio cabello naranja observaba por la ventana de la cocina la quietud del ambiente. Apenas eran las seis de la mañana y en la calle no había ni un alma. De vez en cuando le echaba un vistazo rápido al reloj con la esperanza de que avanzara más rápido y volvía nuevamente su vista hacia la avenida.

Luego de unos minutos logró divisarlo a la lejanía. Ese alborotado cabello naranja lo reconocería en cualquier lugar. Como era usual en ella cuando lo veía, su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza en su pecho amenazando con escaparse en cualquier momento.

Lo amaba desde que estaban en la escuela, pero nunca había tenido suficiente valor para acercarse a él. Fue gracias a su mejor amiga, Tatsuki, que finalmente pudo ponerse en contacto con él al iniciar la preparatoria, ya que ambos practicaban Karate en el mismo Dojo. Cuando empezaron a frecuentarse más, llegó a albergar la esperanza de que él se fijaría en ella. Pero fue cuestión de tiempo para darse cuenta que para Kurosaki Ichigo, ella nunca sería nada más que la pequeña Inoue Orihime, su amiga, casi hermana. Este hecho le dolía profundamente, pero era feliz al saber que al menos tenían una fuerte amistad con él y con sus demás amigos Chad, Tatsuki y Uryuu, con los que seguía en contacto a pesar de haberse graduado de preparatoria hace 3 años.

El sonido de alguien tocando la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos y rápidamente se dirigió hacia la puerta, no sin antes chequear su ropa, cara y cabellos para estar los más presentable posible ante su amado. Su corazón no dejaba de palpitar. Abrió la puerta.

_ ¡Hey, Inoue!_ le saludó Ichigo con su acostumbrada sonrisa, aquella que le robaba el aliento_ Disculpa la hora.

_ K-Kurosaki-kun_ titubeó ella_ Entra, por favor_ dijo Orihime haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

El joven vestía una chaqueta militar, con pantalones de jean y zapatos que hacían juego con la camisa. Situó su mirada en el pequeño altar que se encontraba en una esquina de la pequeña sala y una punzada de tristeza lo inundó por unos segundos. Orihime se colocó delante de él agitando su mano frente a su cara con una leve sonrisa, que lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

_ Lo siento ¿Qué decías?_ preguntó Ichigo mirándola

_ Decía que si quieres desayunar.

La verdad iba retrasado, si comía con ella no llegaría a su clase a tiempo. Pero Ichigo sentía que ella lo necesitaba, después de todo lo que había pasado en los últimos meses…

_ Si, thanks you_ contestó él_.

_ ¡Yay!_ exclamó Orihime alegremente mientras caminaba saltarinamente hacia la estantería_ Tengo panqueques con salsa de mostaza, miel y ajoporro. ¡Ah! Los libros que me prestaste están en el estante al lado de la habitación de Sora…_ hizo un silencio al nombrar a su hermano, las heridas no sanaban tan rápido_ ¿Café con azúcar o sal?

_ Azúcar, por favor_ contestó Ichigo dirigiéndose al estante para recoger los libros y meterlos en su mochila_.

Mientras tanto, Orihime llenaba la mesita de la cocina con varios platos, la jarra de café, panqueques y diversas mermeladas para untar. Cuando la mesa estuvo finalmente preparada, ambos se sentaron a disfrutar del desayuno. Ella optó por mezclar algo que parecía cebolla, con mermelada de fresa y otro de sus panqueques con salsa de mostaza que antes había mencionado. Ichigo solo usó mantequilla y queso, que era lo más normal que había sobre la mesa. La comida de Orihime era deliciosa, siempre y cuando no juntara cosas no combinables.

_ Oye, Kurosaki-kun, ¿Qué tal está Sado-kun?_ preguntó Orihime.

_ Bien, de hecho estamos trabajando juntos_ comentó Ichigo

_ ¿¡Que!? Ay… que envidia. Ojalá pudiéramos trabajar todos juntos_ la joven decía esto mientras hacía un leve puchero_ ¿Dónde están trabajando? ¿Con quién?

_ Mmm… es este sujeto que es primo de un tío de un conocido del abuelo de Chad. Lo mejor de todo es que nos da permiso para salir temprano cuando tenemos clases y sabe muchas cosas_ respondió Ichigo introduciendo en su boca un pedazo bastante generoso de su panqueque.

_ Me alegra que te esté yendo bien, Kurosaki-kun_ dijo Orihime con una sonrisa.

Continuaron hablando amenamente de sus amigos, de las clases y de planes que tenían. A pesar de que Orihime estudiaba arte e Ichigo ingeniería mecánica, ambos siempre compartían de las actividades que realizaba.

_ ¿Ishida-kun? ¿Lo has visto?_ preguntó curiosa mientras lavaba los platos.

_ Ese traidor…_ dijo Ichigo frunciendo el ceño_ Mira… no estoy seguro pero, está detrás de una chica. Me corto un brazo si no es así

Orihime rió, no se imaginaba al metódico de Ishida Uryuu coqueteando con una chica.

_ Si llego a pasar por la facultad de medicina hoy y los veo juntos te enviaré una foto.

_ ¿Quién es la chica?_ preguntó Orihime curiosa secando sus manos, preparándose para la partida de Ichigo.

_ Eso es lo más curioso. Resulta que es la hija de…_ sus palabras se quedaron a mitad, ya que el sonido de la puerta al abrirse lo distrajo por completo.

Por el umbral de la puerta cruzó un hombre de aproximadamente 25 años, muy pálido… como si su piel nunca hubiese visto la luz del sol, cabello negro azabache y unos penetrantes ojos verde jade que los observaron por unos segundos. Vestía con una chaqueta blanca, con una camisa verde que combinaba con sus ojos. Ichigo quedó paralizado ¿Quién era esa persona? ¿Acaso había forzado la puerta? Dirigió su mirada a sus manos y vio un manojo de llaves.

Orihime sintió los nervios en la boca del estómago. Ichigo y el hombre se miraban fijamente. Nadie decía nada… ella decidió intervenir.

_B-B-B-Buenos días, Ulquiorra-kun. ¿Qui-Quieres café?_ preguntó forzando una sonrisa.

Ulquiorra dejó de ver a Ichigo, la miró a ella y contestó con una profunda voz:

_No.

Seguido de esto siguió su camino hasta la habitación que había pertenecido al hermano mayor de Orihime, Sora. Cerró la puerta tras él y la sala de estar/cocina se quedó en el silencio más sepulcral…

_Inoue…. ¿Tu….?_ Ichigo no encontraba las palabras _ ¿Quién es ese sujeto?

_ Es Ulquiorra Ciffer y ahora vive conmigo. Es mi inquilino._ respondió Inoue con la mirada gacha, sabía que tarde o temprano pasaría esto

_ ¿Estás loca? ¿Estás consciente que tienes un hombre DESCONOCIDO viviendo contigo?

_ Si, pero…

_ Podría ser un delincuente, un asesino, un secuestrador.

_Si, pero…

_ ¿Por qué no nos consultaste antes?

_ Es que… _ Ichigo no la dejaba continuar, estaba muy impactado por lo que acababa de ver.

_ Sabes que estás sola acá y te pue…

Ahora fue Orihime quién le interrumpió perdiendo un poco los estribos.

_ Sora murió, debo empezar a valerme por mi misma, Kurosaki-kun. Nuestra cuenta bancaria está por llegar al límite, si no trabajo no podré seguir estudiando, es por eso que yo estoy trabajando con Urahara-san y alquilé la habitación de Sora, yo lo necesitaba..._ las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos_

Ichigo la atrajo hacia si en un abrazo. Le preocupaba que ese tipo pudiera hacerle daño, pero en cierta forma entendía su situación.

Sora, el hermano mayor de Orihime había fallecido un año atrás en un fatídico accidente de tránsito dejándola completamente sola. Con todo lo que eso implica. Evidentemente su amiga estaba desesperada y él no logró prever esta situación, ni él ni los demás.

Orihime lloró silenciosamente en los brazos de Ichigo, tranquilizándose con el aroma de su amado. Pensaba que podía permanecer así eternamente, eso le traía paz.

_ Solo me preocupo por ti, ¿si? Discúlpame por todo…_ dijo Ichigo

_ No, soy yo quién debe disculparse_ dijo Orihime, secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano_ Debí haberles comentando antes, para que no se sorprendieran.

_ Cuéntame algo de él… ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva aquí?_ pregunto Ichigo esperando que las respuestas de su amiga lograran brindarle algo de tranquilidad.

_Lleva unos dos meses y medio viviendo conmigo_ Ichigo alzó las cejas en señal de sorpresa_. Es alemán… creo. Eso es lo único que sé de él, realmente Ulquiorra-kun no está cuando yo estoy… es un fantasma, prácticamente.

Con esas últimas palabras, Ichigo se quedó un poco más tranquilo. Sin embargo, pensaba que los 3, Uryuu, Chad y él, tendrían que ir a casa de Orihime más seguido, para que aquel desconocido supiera que la indefensa joven no estaba sola.

_ Por cierto, Inoue_ comentó Ichigo cambiando de tema drásticamente_ Hoy en la noche vamos a salir a tomar algo, deberías venir.

Orihime dudó… tenía mucho tiempo que no salía con sus amigos gracias a la depresión. Quizás cambiar de ambiente le haría un poco de bien. Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

_ ¡Uhmmm ok!_ respondió la chica enseñando sus blancos dientes_ ¿A dónde iremos?

_ ¡A Las Noches!_ contestó el hombre_ Es un nuevo sitio. Hay tragos, pista de baile. Keigo dice que es el lugar más cool del momento.

Hablaron durante un cuarto de hora más, hasta que Ichigo finalmente tuvo que irse a sus clases. Pero no se fue sin antes hacerle prometer que lo llamaría si el tipejo ese comenzaba a actuar extraño con ella.

Orihime se quedó mirando la puerta unos instantes sin hacer nada, sabía que la reacción de sus amigos sería esa cuando se enteraran que un hombre desconocido vivía con ella. Caminó unos cuantos metros hasta posicionarse frente a la antigua habitación de su hermano, ahora de Ulquiorra Ciffer, y alzó la mano para tocar la puerta. Quería ofrecerle al joven algo de desayunar, o tal vez solo quería hablar con alguien, porque al irse Ichigo, comenzó a sentirse sola nuevamente. Al final decidió irse a su habitación, Ulquiorra nunca atendía a sus llamados.

Entró en su habitación y se recostó en la cama poniendo su almohada en la cara y abrazándola con ambos brazos. De un momento a otro había cambiado su vida drásticamente. Había perdido a su hermano, no lograba coordinar sus estudios con el trabajo, estaba ahogada en deudas... y además vivía con un desconocido.

Fue la psicóloga de la Universidad, Unohana Retsu quién le dio la idea. Luego de la muerte de Sora, había comenzado a acudir a sesiones de terapia con la doctora hablándole de la etapa de depresión que se encontraba experimentando. El dolor de la pérdida la abordaba cada noche al regresar a casa, sentía que se ahogaba, lloraba hasta desfallecer, y en sueños le encontraba de nuevo. Posteriormente, las cosas fueron mejorando en el área sentimental, había aprendido a aceptar la pérdida como algo temporal y se aferraba a la idea de que algún día se encontraría con su hermano en el otro mundo. Fue allí cuando la situación económica empezó a golpearle… condominio atrasado, pago de universidad atrasado, y un sinfín más de cuentas.

 _Flashback_

 __ ¿Inoue-san?_ dijo interrogante Unohana tras su escritorio. Era una mujer muy hermosa y elegante, calmada y en extremo amable _ ¿Has pensado recibir un inquilino en tu casa?_

 __ ¿Un inquilino en casa?_ contestó Orihime sin entender muy bien a que se refería_._

 __ La habitación de tu hermano se encuentra desocupada, y estas atravesando por este problema económico_ mientras decía esto observaba a la pelinaranja con detenimiento a fin de analizar cada una de sus reacciones_ Podrías desligarte de las cosas materiales de tu hermano al ceder esa habitación, aunado a que recibirías una compensación pecuniaria por ello. Por otro lado, tendrías una persona a la cual acudir de forma inmediata, un apoyo. ¿Entiendes lo que digo, Inoue-san?_

 __ Pero… Sora se sentirá triste si me deshago de sus cosas… E-El…_ titubeó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas_ pensará que lo olvidé muy fácil._

 _Unohana sonrió con gesto maternal. Había visto esa reacción muchas veces en otros pacientes. Se aferraban a las pertenencias de sus seres amados obligándose a pensar que así los mantendrían con ellos por siempre._

 __Inoue-san, tu hermano te amaba, y no existe mayor prioridad para él que el hecho de que puedas mantenerte por ti misma, que vivas tu vida y seas feliz_ tomó la mano de la joven y la sujetó con el fin de trasmitirle fuerzas_ es un gran paso que debes dar, el cierre..._

 _Fin del Flashback_

Ese mismo día, al llegar a su casa, decidió que la doctora Unohana tenía razón y por ello comenzó a distribuir en cajas las pertenecías de su hermano. Toda su ropa la donaría a la caridad, a excepción de la chaqueta favorita de su hermano, aquella que le entregaron al graduarse en la Universidad. Sus amados libros los guardaría y atesoraría por siempre. Eran su legado. Cada libro de Sora tenía anotaciones realizadas por él a los costados, interpretaciones, que para Orihime eran una ayuda para recordarlo tal y como era: un hombre lleno de bondad e inteligencia. Esa noche se quedó dormida en la cama de su hermano después de haber llorado hasta que no quedaran lágrimas en sus ojos.

A la mañana siguiente, se despertó con el cuerpo adolorido y lo ojos hinchados. Encendió su computadora y redactó un anuncio con letras bastante llamativas que decían "Se busca ROOMMATE" y que contenía la ubicación del departamento y cómo contactarla para pedir más información. Luego de ello, tomó una ducha muy larga, se vistió con una falda larga amarilla y una camisa morada, se cepilló su cabello y colocó las horquillas que su hermano tan amorosamente le había regalado.

Salió del departamento para entregar la ropa de su hermano a la caridad y para ir al centro de copiado y pegar los carteles que hizo en los alrededores. Una vez terminada su tarea, regreso a la casa donde nadie esperaba.

Los días pasaron rápido entre el trabajo en la tienda de Urahara y las clases en la universidad. Finalmente las llamadas comenzaran a llegar. Varias chicas estuvieron interesadas en alquilar la habitación que Orihime estaba rentando, pero al final ninguna terminó por convencer del todo a la chica. Acordó que les llamaría cuando hubiera decido, aunque eso era mentira. Ninguna de ellas le habían inspirado confianza.

Dos semanas después de haber puesto los carteles, y habiendo entrevistado a siete chicas, llegó el correo de él. Era muy puntual. Orihime abrió el correo y leyó.

 _Flashback_

 __ ¿Urukiora? ¿Chifaru?_ dijo con voz de confusión_ Que nombre más raro… Debe ser una chica que viene del extranjero._

" _Buen día, quisiera ver su apartamento. Estaré pasando por la dirección indicada a las 2 de la tarde"_

 __ ¿Dos de la tarde?_ exclamó Orihime con impacto_ ¡Eso es en 10 minutos!_

 _No podía creer que esa mujer hubiera concertado una cita sin siquiera acordarlo. No preguntó si tenía disponibilidad. Dado que aparecería en cualquier momento, Orihime trató de ordenar el pequeño desastre que había en su mesa de la sala/comedor, ya que estaba esculpiendo un rostro masculino (que se parecía mucho a Ichigo) para su clase de anatomía y posición de los objetos en un plano tridimensional. Justo cuando estaba limpiando la mesa con un paño húmedo, sonaron dos golpes secos en la puerta._

 _Caminó hasta el espejo de su cuarto y se vio hecha un desastre. El cabello, partes de la cara y cuello estaban llenos de arcilla. La camiseta blanca estaba también manchada. Tardaría mucho en ponerse presentable así que decidió salir así con su camisa sucia y parte de sus esbeltas piernas también._

 __ ¡Buenas tardes!_ exclamó con una sonrisa al abrir la puerta, pero al fijarse detenidamente en la persona que estaba tras la puerta se encontró con unos intensos ojos color verde esmeralda._

 _Nunca en su vida había visto unos ojos tan hermosos como esos. El dueño de esos espectaculares orbes le devolvía una fría mirada. Orihime se detuvo unos momentos para analizar al hombre frente a ella. Debía medir un metro setenta más o menos, de piel muy pálida. Su rostro estaba impasible, no podía distinguir ninguna emoción en él. A primera vista parecía una persona muy triste… no supo por qué pero esos ojos removieron algo en su corazón._

 __ Disculpa… Entra por favor_ dijo finalmente Orihime haciéndolo entrar. El hombre llevaba consigo una enorme maleta negra, y una mochila bastante grande también._ Mi nombre es Inoue, Inoue Orihime_ completó tendiéndole la mano con una sonrisa._

 _El hombre la observó hasta que decidió tenderle su fría y pálida mano _ Ulquiorra Ciffer_ Tan rápido como la sujetó la soltó._

 __ Uhmmm. Ven y te enseño la casa. Esta es la sala de estar/cocina_ dijo señalando el sitio donde estaban con ambas manos_ La cocina, la nevera, la despensa, el lavaplatos_ comentaba rápidamente indicando donde estaban las cosas_ Por acá está el baño, sólo hay uno. La habitación de la derecha es la mía, la de la izquierda es la que está vacante__

 _Abrió la puerta del cuarto de su hermano y le enseñó la habitación, era pequeña pero cómoda. La cama estaba en la esquina superior derecha, justo al lado de una de las ventanas. Había un escritorio en la otra esquina, al lado del armario vacío._

 _Ulquiorra entró en la habitación, quitó el morral de su espalda y extrajo de él una billetera bastante larga, de esas que generalmente se usan para guardar cheques. La abrió y sacó un fajo de billetes que le extendió a Orihime mientras decía:_

 __ Ten dos meses por adelantado. Trabajo de noche. Espero tener mi propia llave de la puerta de entrada y de mi habitación_ tan rápido como la chica tomó el dinero, él comenzó a desempacar sus cosas._

 _Orihime no entendía muy bien lo que acababa de pasar, pero parecía que acababa de cerrar el trato con Ulquiorra Ciffer._

 _Durante los siguientes dos días, la pelinaranja trató de conversar con él, al respecto de la situación que los mantenía unidos. Sin embargo, era como si continuara viviendo sola. El hombre no salió de la habitación en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando ella llamaba a su puerta. En ocasiones, la joven pensaba que quizás había soñado lo ocurrido y que realmente no había más nadie con ella en la casa, lo único que le confirmaba que Ulquiorra Ciffer no era producto de su loca imaginación era los ruidos procedentes de la habitación de su hermano que se escuchaba en algunas oportunidades._

 _Orihime continuó su rutina como de costumbre: se levantaba, hacia el desayuno, le oraba a su hermano, se daba un largo baño, iba a trabajar o a estudiar, hacia las compras en caso de que fuera necesario, regresaba a casa, organizaba las compras, salía a trotar, regresaba, se daba un largo baño de nuevo, cenaba y finalmente dormía… sus días eran exactamente igual desde la muerte de su hermano, salvo por pequeñas excepciones, pero básicamente no había nada que alterara su rutina significativamente._

 _Ahora lo único distinto era que pensaba en cómo decirle a aquel hombre-fantasma que no podía seguir viviendo en su casa porque nunca lo había aceptado. Está bien. Había aceptado el dinero, pero solo había sido porque la tomó por sorpresa._

 _Al tercer día después de la llegada de su no-acordado-inquilino, el ruido de la puerta de la habitación sacó a la joven de sus pensamientos y seguidamente un ruido a su espalda. Inmediatamente se dio la vuelta para encarar a Ulquiorra. Por un momento solo se vieron… él estaba completamente vestido de blanco, salvo por la camisa y corbata que eran negras. El frío verde esmeralda de sus ojos taladraba los almendrados castaños de ella haciéndola sentir un poco extraña ¿Miedo, tal vez? ¿Tristeza? ¿Incomodidad porque esos ojos parecían leer sus pensamientos? No lo sabía con certeza._

 __ Buenas noches… Ulquiorra-kun._

 __ Mujer. Las llaves_ exigió el hombre._

 _Orihime se aclaró la garganta y contestó con un deje de nerviosismo en la voz:_

 __ Verás, Ulquiorra-kun… Estuve pensando que quizás no sea buena idea que compartamos casa…_ el rostro del hombre permanecía inmutable_ Es que un hombre y una mujer viviendo solos y juntos... ¿Qué pensarán los vecinos? No es que esté diciendo que seas una mala persona ni nada…_

 _Su voz, inicialmente alta, terminó en un susurro. Ulquiorra, contra cualquier pronóstico, dejó asomar una leve sonrisa en sus labios antes de continuar con voz amenazadora._

 __ Me gusta el apartamento. Me gusta la zona. Estoy completamente instalado. No voy a dejar la habitación. En tanto no me molestes, no notarás mi presencia… moléstame y desearás no haber nacido, mujer._

 _El labio de Orihime tembló mientras sus ojos eran inundados por el terror._

 _Supo claramente que la estaba amenazando y no solo porque lo escuchó, sino porque cada fibra de su ser los sintió._

 _Extendió el manojo de llaves al pelinegro y este desapareció dejándola completamente sola._

 _Fin del FlashBack_

Tras ese suceso, pensó en poner una denuncia a la policía, pero nunca reunió el valor suficiente para hacerlo. La semana primeras semanas fueron un suplicio para la joven, ya que solía imaginar que su roommate era un asesino serial de mujeres y/o un traficante de órganos y solo esperaba que la joven bajara la guardia para matarla y/o vender sus entrañas en el mercado negro. No obstante, tal como Ulquiorra había prometido, si no era molestado ella no notaría siquiera que vivía con alguien.

Poco a poco fue bajando la guardia, hasta sentirse "normal". Con el pasar de los días, notó que el hombre era bastante ordenado y limpio. Las áreas compartidas que utilizaban, es decir, el cuarto de baño, permanecían siempre en perfectas condiciones.

Sin darse cuenta siquiera, transcurrió un mes y luego otro… Continuó viviendo con Ulquiorra Ciffer.

Fin del capitulo.

 _¿Qué tal les pareció este capítulo? Algo cortito pero bueeeno._

 _Es una historia que tengo escrita desde hace tiempo, espero que les guste!_

 _Cualquier crítica o comentario será muy bien recibida!_

 _Los quiero! :D_


	2. Las Noches

Actualización suuuuuper rápida. Voy a tratar de actualizar semanalmente… tanto esta como mi historia de Inuyasha que la tengo abandonada… y ni hablar la de Final Fantasy VII (SHAME ON ME….)

En fin… Les cuento que este capítulo no iba a ser así en absoluto. Comencé a escribir entre semana, llevaba más o menos 4 páginas cuando me dije: ¡Epa, 777th… vas volando! ¡Te estás apresurando mucho!

Así que el viernes en la mañana llegué al trabajo, puse una musiquita para inspirarme (específicamente Sore wa Chiisana Hikari You Na…. El ending de un anime que se llama Boku ga Inai Machi (lo recomiendo altamente… (Paréntesis dentro de paréntesis xD)) y desarrollé esta idea que me gustó mucho más, disfruté bastante escribiéndolo y espero que ustedes disfruten leyendo

Gracias a las personitas hermosas que se detuvieron a leer mi historia, en especial a aquellas que dejan review , la siguen y la agregan a favoritos 3, es muy agradable ver que invierten unos minutos de su tiempo en apoyarme (lágrimas de felicidad y gratitud corren por mi rostro)

Sin más que decir… a leer :D

Disclaimer: Bleach le pertenece al señor Kubo, por desgracia -.-

 **Capítulo Dos: Las Noches**

Vacío. El mundo está vacío. Risas falsa inundan su cabeza mientras se revuelca en la cama. No hay nada que le interese. No existe un motivo real por el cual vivir, y está seguro de que si hoy muriese a nadie le importaría, nadie lloraría por él. Ridiculeces. Él no necesitaba a nadie. Siempre ha estado solo y siempre lo estará. Es una decisión que tomó hace mucho tiempo atrás.

Pone sus blancos pies sobre el frío piso. Le gusta la sensación de las tablillas de madera al entrar en contacto con su piel. Intenta levantarse pero sus tobillos ceden y cae al suelo con un ruido sordo. Los efectos de lo que consumió aún no habían desaparecido y adicionalmente, no había comido bien el día anterior. Sentía la sequedad en la boca y también en sus ojos.

Ulquiorra observó la luna plateada a través de la ventana, aún en el suelo, sin fuerzas, mientras escuchaba el suave arrullo de la voz de la joven mujer llamándolo. Se había convertido en una rutina... Dos o tres veces por semana, el ruido de su caída la traía hasta su puerta. Posteriormente, tocaba suavemente la puerta o lo llamaba por su nombre. Él le indicaría que estaba bien y ella se retiraría.

Sin embargo, esta vez fue distinto. El cielo oscuro y sin estrellas lo invitaba a cerrar sus ojos y a perderse en dentro de sí mismo. Podía oír ahora unos golpes en la puerta. Después, solo el silencio absoluto. No veía nada, no oía nada, no sentía nada. Estaba en el limbo entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia. Le gustaba…

Súbitamente, el calor de unas manos lo trajeron de vuelta. Abrió sus ojos y se encontró con el rostro de la mujer que sonrió de alivio al ver que despertaba, a pesar de que todavía sentía angustia por lo que había pasado.

Hacía unos minutos, había escuchado el estruendo de la caída de su joven inquilino. Como era costumbre, lo llamó para verificar que todo iba bien, pero él no contestó. Inmediatamente comenzó a tocar la puerta con los nudillos a intervalos cortos mientras lo llamaba por su nombre.

Al no obtener una señal de que estaba bien, trató de abrir la puerta rezando porque esta no tuviera el pestillo. El pomo de la puerta no giraba. Estaba cerrada. Se decidió a empujarla con ambas manos, con el hombro e incluso, en un acto desesperado, le lanzó una patada voladora. Pero todo fue en vano.

Llevaba tiempo preguntándose si Ulquiorra tendría alguna enfermedad que le ocasionara perder la consciencia, pero nunca había podido intercambiar más que dos frases con el hombre.

Una idea loca cruzó por su cabeza. Las ventanas de sus habitaciones estaban medianamente cerca, si se sujetaba fuertemente de uno de los marcos, podría entrar al cuarto de Ulquiorra y auxiliarlo.

Se encontraba completamente vestida para su salida con sus amigos, mini falda, tacones altos, cabello suelto, labios ligeramente pintados, pero no le importó desarreglarse en el intento por ayudar al pelinegro.

Impulsándose con la punta de su ahora descalzo pie derecho, consiguió subirse hasta el alfeizar de su ventana. Con extremo cuidado se sujetó del marco dando la vuelta para asirse mejor, a la vez que extendía su pierna hacia la derecha con la intención de pisar sobre el marco de la ventana de Ulquiorra. Agradecía mentalmente que la distancia entre ambas habitaciones fuera prácticamente nula.

Una vez en el interior, pudo verlo en el suelo sin camisa y con un pantalón de tela gris clara. Se apresuró a su lado, arrodillándose ante él.

_ ¡Ulquiorra-kun!_ Le llamó, a la par que le daba la vuelta y recostaba la cabeza del joven en sus piernas. Pudo ver la sangre que le corría desde el nacimiento de la ceja izquierda hasta bañar su mejilla. Posicionó sus dedos sobre la herida, sintiendo el horror recorriendo su cuerpo. La imagen de su hermano tras el accidente vino a su mente por una milésima de segundo_ ¡Ulquiorra-kun… despierta por favor!

Finalmente los párpados del hombre se abrieron, liberando sus ojos color esmeralda. Orihime sonrió con alivio. Él ojiverde trató de levantarse, por lo que la pelinaranja lo ayudó a incorporarse. Aún temblaba ligeramente.

_ ¿Te sientes bien?_ interrogó _ ¿Quieres que te acompañe al hospital?

Él mojó con algo de saliva los labios que estaban ligeramente agrietados

_ Agua_ susurró pasando el dorso de su mano izquierda por la nariz.

_ ¡Agua!_ exclamó ella levantándose como si hubiera tenido un resorte en el sitio donde estaba sentada. Se dirigió como un bólido hasta la puerta, casi resbalándose por su apresuramiento. Quitó el pestillo de la puerta y fue hasta la cocina a buscar lo que Ulquiorra había solicitado.

Mientras tanto, Ulquiorra recuperó las energías suficientes para ponerse de pie. Tomó su teléfono celular y pudo ver varias llamadas perdidas de dos personas: Nnoitra Gilga y Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. Sin embargo, fue el mensaje de whatsapp lo que lo alertó: "Estamos abajo, esperándote"

Cuando Orihime volvió a la habitación con el vaso de agua, lo vio de pie oscuro y sombrío junto a la ventana. Al percatarse de su llegada, Ulquiorra se dio la vuelta dejándole ver su pecho desnudo.

Era un hombre delgado, pero musculoso, y de una piel tan blanca como el mármol, tan blanca como la misma luna que alumbraba en el cielo. Sin embargo había dos cosas que perturbaban la perfección del cuerpo masculino. El primero, un tatuaje del número 4 en la parte izquierda, justo sobre su corazón y la segunda una cicatriz circular y pequeña en el centro del pecho.

La joven, al darse cuenta de que los orbes verdes de él la observaban entre el alborotado cabello negro, se sonrojó levemente.

_ Lo siento, Ulquiorra-kun_ dijo ella a modo de disculpa y extendiéndole el vaso de agua.

Tan pronto como tuvo el vaso de agua en sus manos, el hombre bebió todo el líquido de su interior.

_ ¿Te sientes bien?_ preguntó ella. No obtuvo respuesta_ ¿Quieres que vayamos al médico?_ sugirió.

_ No

Ella dudó por un segundo pero prosiguió acercándose un poco a él.

_ Al menos déjame curar la herida de tu cabeza. Se ve muy mal…

Ulquiorra se llevó la mano a la sien. No se había percatado de que un líquido rojo, caliente y burbujeante recorría la parte izquierda de su cara. Asintió. La mujer salió rápidamente de la habitación en busca de un botiquín de primero auxilios.

El pelinegro se sentó en la cama aún con el celular en la mano, perdido en sus pensamientos, cuando lo sintió vibrar por una llamada entrante "Grimmjow Jaegerjaques"

_ ¿Qué? _ preguntó.

_ Ulquiooorra-chan_ se escuchó una burlona voz al otro lado del teléfono_ ¿Vas a hacer que te vayamos a buscar?

Por un momento tuvo la tentación de ignorarlo y que subieran a buscarlo. Así tendría una excusa ante su jefe por haberles dado una paliza. Pero tan rápido como llegó ese pensamiento, otro lo sustituyó. La pelinaranja estaría muy asustada. No es que le importara, pero al fin y al cabo, lo había intentado auxiliar… y traer a dos tipos drogados, seguramente, hasta su apartamento para montar un numerito no era exactamente un sinónimo de gratitud muy adecuado. Hasta él sabía eso.

_ Ya bajo_ dijo. Seguidamente se vistió con lo primero que encontró y salió cerrando la puerta principal de un golpe. No se preocupó siquiera por cerrar la de su propia habitación.

Al escuchar el ruido, Orihime fue a la sala de estar buscando a Ulquiorra con la mirada, pero el hombre no estaba. Incluso cuando abrió la puerta principal buscó en los pasillos y escaleras en vano. Quizás podría verlo desde la ventana de la cocina. Con ese pensamiento, corrió hasta llegar al punto indicado.

Sacó la cabeza y lo vio a la distancia. Si gritaba con todas sus fuerzas probablemente la oiría. Fue como si el joven leyera sus pensamientos, porque justo cuando había empezado a abrir la boca, él giró levemente la cabeza y colocó el dedo índice de su mano en señal de que hiciera silencio.

No entendía por qué, pero un sentimiento de preocupación se instaló en su pecho… Le intrigaba todo de Ulquiorra Ciffer.

Por su parte, el pelinegro caminó con paso indiferente hasta el auto blanco que él sabía que esperaba por su llegada. Abrió la puerta trasera del coche, asumiendo que el asiento del copiloto ya estaba ocupado.

Al entrar, el auto fue encendido y direccionado hasta Las Noches. Vio a sus hostigadores allí.

Nnoitra Gilga, un hombre alto y de cabello largo castaño oscuro, lo miraba con una sonrisa desquiciada en su rostro. El que conducía, Grimmjow, un hombre fornido de cabello azul, tenía su mirada fija en la carretera. Finalmente habló:

_ Aizen-sama nos envió a buscarte. Debiste llegar a Las Noches a las seis de la tarde_.

Ulquiorra exhaló un suspiro de cansancio.

_ El efecto de la Vasto me duró más de lo normal. Perdí la consciencia_ explicó

El peliazul rio ante lo irónico de la situación

_ No importa cuán superior a nosotros te creas, Ulquiorra-chan. Al final eres tan yonki como nosotros… la misma mierda.

Pensó si responderle algo, pero al final decidió que no tenía caso… era la verdad. Tampoco es como si la opinión de Grimmjow tuviera importancia.

_ ¿Drogado? _ preguntó Ulquiorra refiriéndose a Nnoitra. Su risa desquiciada y sus balbuceos lo tenían asqueado y atormentado. Empezando porque solo decía obscenidades y cosas sin sentido.

_ Sep y también borracho_ aclaró el peliazul.

Ulquiorra los detestaba con todo su ser… No entendía como Aizen tenía tanta confianza en ellos. La voz del conductor lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

_ Por cierto, en el piso 3 de tu edificio una loca se pasó de una habitación a otra por la ventana_ explicó Grimmjow_ un pastelito sexy… del tipo de Nnoitra ¿Sabes? Tetas grandes, piernas largas, pelo largo naranja ¿La has visto?

_ Así fue como entró en mi habitación… esa mujer_ pensó Ulquiorra.

_ ¿La has visto?

_ ¿A quién?

_ A la tetona pelinaranja.

_ No_ mintió

_ Pobre… Nnoitra le puso el ojo. No te extrañe que en estos días la policía haga una visita por tu edificio_ rio. Ulquiorra sabía que no lo sentía.

Nnoitra Gilga era un desquiciado, con problemas de ira, drogas, alcohol, que disfrutaba golpeando mujeres. Ulquiorra no se consideraba una buena persona, pero estaba muy alejado de ser un maníaco como Nnoitra.

Estacionaron el auto en la parte trasera de Las Noches. Se bajaron del coche y caminaron hasta la puerta abierta, donde Yammy Llargo, un hombre muy alto, algo moreno y muy fornido, los recibía.

Ulquiorra caminó con paso ligero y sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón de jean. Su rostro estaba impasible, pero por dentro había algo que realmente le fastidiaba. Detestaba lidiar con la policía y si esos idiotas tenían en ojo puesto en la mujer… quería decir que iba a tener a una horda de patrulleros pronto en su casa. Demasiado problemático para su gusto. Decidió actuar.

Con el mismo rostro frío, impasible y sin sentimientos dirigió su mirada hacia sus dos compañeros.

_ No quiero que vuelvan a mi edificio. Los mataré si lo hacen.

_ ¡Keh! ¿Me estás amenazando?_ preguntó Grimmjow con los puños apretados.

_ No es una amenaza. Es un hecho.

Y con estas últimas palabras se dio la vuelta y prosiguió con su camino a Las Noches.

Yammy le indicó que el jefe lo necesitaba, por lo que antes de darse una ducha y colocarse su uniforme de trabajo, se dirigió a la parte baja del edificio, donde se encontraba la oficina de Sousuke Aizen… dueño de las noches. Tocó la puerta del despacho con los nudillos, esperando que el hombre de dentro le indicara que pasase.

_ Adelante_ se escuchó la voz proveniente de la habitación. Ulquiorra sujetó la manilla de la puerta y entró.

_ Aizen-sama_ dijo al entrar, haciendo una leve reverencia con la cabeza.

El nombrado, un hombre de 35 años, cabello castaño y lentes de montura gruesa, le dio la bienvenida con una sonrisa.

_ Me alegra ver que estas bien, Ulquiorra. Pensamos que te había ocurrido algo malo_ decía Aizen a la par que sorbía un poco de vino.

_ Mis sinceras disculpas. No volverá a ocurrir_ agregó.

_ Ni lo menciones. Estaba preocupado por dejar la nueva mercancía en manos de Grimmjow y Nnoitra… ellos no tienen tu talento.

Ulquiorra no sabía que responderle. No porque estuviera impresionado o conmovido por sus palabras, sino porque quería que se callara de una vez por todas.

_ Estaré en la barra_ fue su respuesta y sin decir más, se dirigió a la salida.

_ Ulquiorra_ le detuvo Aizen. Él ni siquiera giró su cabeza_ No quiero que se repita lo de Alemania.

_ Entendido.

Cerró las puertas tras de sí pensando seriamente en las palabras de Aizen y en lo equivocado que estaba si pensaba que podía controlarlo.

…..

_ Starkk_ dijo Aizen a su teléfono celular_ Vigila a Ulquiorra muy de cerca. Ya no es de confianza

…..

Tatsuki llegó a su casa a recogerla a las 10:30 de la noche. Durante todo el camino desde su casa hasta Las Noches, le reclamó por no haberle dicho lo de su inquilino. Aparentemente, Ichigo había alertado a todos sus amigos acerca de la situación que estaba pasando Orihime.

_ Je je… creo que Kurosaki-kun está exagerando un poco_ comentó a Tatsuki tratando de restarle importancia al tema de Ulquiorra

_ Rayos, Hime…. No puedes ser tan inocente. Mira… _ decía la pelinegra mientras manejaba temerariamente_ los hombres pueden ser un poco atrevidos, toma a Keigo por ejemplo.

Ambas rieron… Keigo era un mujeriego con muy mala suerte.

_ Mmmm… pero Ulquiorra-kun no es así. Solo es un poco extraño_ su rostro se entristeció por un momento, recordado la situación que habían pasado en la tarde.

_ ¿A qué te refieres con extraño?

_ Pues… extraño.

_ ¿Gay?

_ Tal vez… _ respondió Orihime. No era algo que supiera… ella no sabía nada de él, pero quizás ahora Tatsuki dejaría de insistir con el tema de Ciffer.

_ Bueeeeeeno… si le gustan los chicos es otra cosa_ rió Tatsuki mientras estacionaba_ Debes tener cuidado entonces… quizás se enamora de Ichigo y tendrías competencia.

_ ¡Tatsuki-chan!_ le reprendió Orihime mientras se sonrojaba por escuchar nombrar a su amado.

_ Aunque con lo linda que estás hoy, dudo mucho que ese idiota pueda ver a otra persona que no seas tú_ respondió Tatsuki guiñándole un ojo.

_ ¿D-De verdad?_ preguntó.

_ Estoy segura.

Se bajaron del auto de Tatsuki para dirigirse hasta la entrada del local. Había que hacer una fila para poder entrar. Mientras caminaban hasta el final de la larga cola de gente, el corazón de Orihime comenzó a palpitar con fuerza… ¿Hoy sería el día que Ichigo la notaría finalmente? ¿Realmente podría prestarle atención?

En retrospectiva, él se había molestado mucho al saber que Ulquiorra vivía con ella… ¿Celos? ¿Serían celos ocasionados por sus ganas de estar con ella? Era definitivo. Ahora todo estaba muy claro para ella gracias a Tatsuki. Hoy era el día que podría confesar sus sentimientos a Kurosaki Ichigo. Estaba segura.

Lo divisó a la distancia, como a mitad de la fila.

Pero a medida que se iba acercando una sensación extraña se instalaba en su estómago. Ichigo no se hallaba solo. Había una mujer muy baja, de cabello corto negro… ambos parecían muy familiares el uno con el otro. Como si fueran amigos de toda la vida o quizás algo más.

_ ¡Tatsuki! ¡Inoue!_ les llamó Ichigo mientras les hacía señas con una mano_ ¡Aquí! ¡Aquí!

_ ¡Vamos, Hime!_ le dijo Tatsuki con una sonrisa.

_ Si…

Caminaron hasta llegar ante él.

_ Esta es mi amiga Ariku Kikuchi_ dijo presentándole a la joven pelinegra. Sus ojos eran inusualmente grandes y expresivos… también era muy hermosa_ Ella son Tatsuki e Inoue, amigas de la preparatoria.

_ Mucho gusto_ respondió ella con una voz algo chillona y una risa algo estridente y forzada.

Al parecer, Ariku e Ichigo se habían conocido en el trabajo de este, ya que la joven había tenido problemas con el motor de su automóvil. Conversaron un par de veces y finalmente Ichigo la invitó a salir. Inicialmente se negó rotundamente y un día, como por arte de magia, aceptó sin más.

Orihime escuchaba la conversación y de vez en cuando intervenía, pero se sentía muy fuera de lugar allí tan cerca del chico que le gusta y de la chica que a ÉL le gusta…

Cuando entraron al establecimiento, Ichigo les indicó que Chad ya se encontraba dentro y tenía una mesa. El corazón de la pelinaranja sintió algo de alivio. Chad era muy buen amigo y tenía tiempo sin verlo, así que en el fondo se sintió feliz.

Luego de instalarse hablaron de todo un poco, esperaron a Ishida Uryuu que no llegaba, charlaban, seguían esperando a Ishida, de vez en cuando Ichigo se mostraba MUY cariñoso con Aiku por lo que Orihime miraba a otro lado incómoda. Sin embargo, no podía evitar notar que la joven pelinegra parecía más interesada en lo que pasaba a su alrededor que en lo que pasaba en su propia mesa…

De repente, Ichigo invitó a Ariku a la pista de baile y se perdieron entre la gente.

_ Hime… yo… siento todo lo que dije antes. Fui una tonta_ se disculpaba Tatsuki pobremente

_ ¿D-De que hablas Tatsuki-chan?_ preguntó Orihime fingiendo inocencia _ ¡OH! ¡Creo que quiero unas deliciosas margaritas! Ya vengo_ dijo levantándose de su asiento y caminando entre la gente.

Justo cuando Tatsuki se iba a levantar para acompañarla, Chad la detuvo.

_ Deja que vaya sola… Lo necesita_ agregó el moreno

_ Sado… _ Tatsuki volvió a su asiento, sorprendido de lo perceptivo que podía ser el joven mestizo.

…

Suspiró cansinamente mientras esquivaba a la gente que bailaba a su alrededor. Sentía que de un momento a otro su corazón iba a estallar de tanto dolor… Ichigo y esa chica. Solo de imaginarlos juntos hacía que su cuerpo temblara…

Cuando una lágrima amenazaba con correr su maquillaje, subió la mirada. Por un momento quedó cegada por la luz de la bola de la discoteca, pero cuando se acostumbró a las luces, pudo verlo en la barra: tenía su alborotado cabello ébano sujetado en una pequeña coleta baja, un traje blanco con corbata negra y sus esmeralda concentrados en el trago que estaba preparando en ese momento…

_ Ulquiorra-kun…

 **Fin del capitulo**

Bueno mis pequeñines… muchísimas gracias por haber llegado hasta acá!

No olviden dejarme un review super amoroso con sus comentarios y dudas, que con gusto se los responderé!

Nos leemos la próxima semana (espero xD)

Besos!


	3. Husmeando

Hello… It's me… xD

¿Cómo están mis pequeñines? Espero que muy bien. Estoy empezando a escribir hoy lunes 29 de Agosto de 2016 a las 8:29 am… No se pueden quejar que estoy cumpliendo con mí deber (pone pose dramática).

He leído varios reviews y mensajes directos con respecto a que están confundidos e intrigados por el rumbo de la historia (en el buen sentido)… Eso me alegra mucho! T-T

Adicionalmente, acabo de leer una historia que se llama ¿Cómo superar un corazón roto? De SybelleHs. Si no la han leído, háganlo porque es supremamente hermosa 3

Otra cosa, ¿Tienen algún fic Ulquihime que esté terminado que me recomienden (inglés o español)? Necesito llenar mi corazón con cosas felices/tristes de estos dos. Sigo en estado de despecho por el final del manga -.-

En fin… Gracias por leerme! Los quiero un montón

Disclaimer: Como ya saben…. Bleach le pertenece al señor Kubo.

 **Capítulo 3: Husmeando**

_ Starrk_ dijo Aizen a su teléfono celular_ Vigila a Ulquiorra muy de cerca. Ya no es de confianza.

Tras finalizar la llamada, el castaño observaba en silencio como se movía el líquido rojo que contenía la copa de vino en su mano. Rojo como la sangre. Tomo un sorbo, degustando el exquisito sabor y deleitándose con su textura. Tenía que conservar a Ulquiorra a como diera lugar…

Sabía que algo había cambiado en él desde el suceso de Alemania. Era como si algo hubiera roto la cadena que los unía desde hace tanto tiempo, cuando Aizen le encontró… un niño famélico bañado en sangre con la mirada perdida. El ruido de una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

_ Vaya, vaya... Con que ya no confiamos en Ulquiorra-kun..._ habló desde la puerta un hombre de cabello gris platinado corto y una sonrisa zorruna_ Eso sí que es una novedad... Prepararé mi traje para el funeral del pequeño.

_ No puedo hacer eso. Lo necesito. Ulquiorra maneja el negocio muy bien.

Gin se acercó hasta el escritorio donde Aizen se encontraba sentado y agregó con voz seria:

_ Tus diez son peones reemplazables. Lo sabes. Incluso Tousen y yo.

_ No todos… ¿Qué ves aquí?_ preguntó Aizen señalando la copa de vino.

_ Una copa.

_ ¿Y qué puedo hacer con ella?

El peliplata no entendía muy bien el motivo de la pregunta. Ni siquiera sabía que responder.

_ ¿Llenarla para beber algo?_ contestó Ichimaru pero con tono de pregunta.

_ ¿Ese algo es limitativo? Es decir… ¿Puedo llenar la copa con lo que yo quiera o no?

_ Supongo que no. Puedes llenarla con lo que quieras.

_ Así es Ulquiorra-kun… Dime, Gin ¿Te he contado?

_ ¿El qué?

_ Cómo conocí a Ulquiorra-kun.

Los ojos de Ichimaru Gin, usualmente entrecerrados, se abrieron por una milésima de segundo. Posteriormente, sonrió para sí mismo.

Había logrado ponerse en contacto con Aizen hacía un año más o menos, ofreciéndole sus conocimientos legales para la prosperidad de su "no tan legal negocio". Utilizando su carisma y lo aprendido en la universidad, logró interrogar a ocho de los "diez" de Aizen sin que pareciera un interrogatorio. El Noveno estaba muerto, bajo circunstancias que él desconocía y el cuarto, Ulquiorra Ciffer, era tan fácil de leer como una roca. El joven en cuestión parecía inmutable y desinteresado ante cualquier tema de conversación que el peliplata sacara a relucir.. A veces se preguntaba, si el pelinegro se figuraba sus verdaderas intenciones.

_ Mmmm... No creo_ finalmente respondió.

Aizen sonrió sombríamente.

_ ¿Por dónde empiezo?_ se preguntó a la par que se levantaba de su asiento en dirección del minibar para llenar su copa de buen vino nuevamente_ Fue hace 12 o 13 años, no lo recuerdo con exactitud…

La puerta del despacho se abrió súbitamente. Uno de los chicos de la barra, Luppi Antenor, entró para interrumpir la conversación. Gin maldijo por su mala suerte.

_ ¡Mis disculpas, Aizen-sama!_ dijo el pequeño hombre haciendo una profunda reverencia_. Se suscitó un problema en la barra y alguien llamó a la policía.

Ichimaru Gin estaba sinceramente impresionado. Como si de un empresario cualquiera se tratase, Sousuke Aizen se levantó de su asiento y siguió a Luppi Antenor fuera de su oficina. Observó al peliplata por un momento y le dijo:

_ ¿Vienes?

_ Si, si_ respondió.

Podía decir con certeza, que el castaño era extremadamente cuidadoso en lo que decía y en el modo de hacer las cosas. A estas alturas, el de mirada zorruna no había encontrado evidencias suficientes para hundirlo definitivamente en la cárcel. Sus planes y forma de hacer negocios sucios eran casi perfectos. Era extremadamente calculador y aunque parecía inofensivo, sabía perfectamente que su verdadera naturaleza era más siniestra de lo que aparentaba. Su única esperanza, estaba puesta en los diez de Aizen… que milagrosamente alguno de ellos le traicionara.

Los conocía a todos y sabía los motivos que los unían… Repasó en su mente todo lo que había investigado sobre ellos en el último año mientras caminaban en dirección a la barra de Las Noches.

1 Coyote Starrk: Su investigador. Tenía una hija enferma por la cual Aizen pagaba el tratamiento.

2 Baraggan Louisenbairn: Lavaba el dinero sucio de Aizen. Los unía un interés meramente pecuniario. Ese viejo desagradable era muy avaricioso.

3 Tier Harribel y Nelliel Tu Odelschwank: Las "damas de compañía" (por decirlo de un modo decente) de Aizen. La primera lo seguía por amor. La segunda porque mantenía a su pequeña hija.

4 Ulquiorra Ciffer: ¿?

5 y 6 Nnoitra Gilga y Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez: Los matones. Querían sexo, poder, dinero y drogas. Con Aizen lo tenían.

7 Zummari Rureaux: Distribuidor de las sustancias estupefacientes "Hollow" a distintas partes de Japón. Tenía las mismas ambiciones de 5 y 6.

8 Szayel Aporro Granz: Químico. Lo unía a Aizen su propia locura y egocentrismo.

9 Aaroniero Arruruerie: Muerto. Ni idea de que hacía.

10 Yammy Largo: Seguridad de Las Noches y del propio Aizen. Contaba con una veintena de hombres para proteger el recinto y al propio dueño del local en ocasiones. Quería lo mismo que 5, 6 y 7.

El único del que no conocía absolutamente nada era Ulquiorra Ciffer. Y parecía ser que Aizen tenía una necesidad especial por tenerlo a su lado y con esta situación, había perdido la oportunidad perfecta para conocer su pasado y sus razones de estar con el castaño.

_ ¡Maldita sea!_ pensó Gin.

…

_ Ulquiorra-kun…

La pelinaranja caminó lentamente hacia la barra, siendo tropezada por la gente que bailaba al ritmo de la música electrónica a su alrededor. Tenía los ojos puestos en él. Durante el tiempo que estuvo con sus amigos, aunado a la situación incómoda de Ichigo y Ariku Kikuchi, había olvidado la preocupación que había sentido por el ojiverde y su pérdida de consciencia horas atrás.

Cuando estuvo frente a la barra lo miró por unos segundos, hasta que él notó su presencia. Sonrió sinceramente al encontrarse directamente con los ojos verdes de él. Se alegraba que estuviera bien. Bueno… al menos parecía bien. Se veía ojeroso y tenía una pequeña gasa sujeta con adhesivo en la ceja izquierda. Alguien lo había curado.

_ Ehmm… Ulquiorra-kun, me alegro que estés bien. Yo…_ Orihime hizo silencio al ver que el joven rompió el contacto visual y continúo preparando con maestría las bebidas de la chica de vestido rosa que se encontraba al lado de ella.

_ Loly, atiéndela_ le ordenó a otra de las chicas de la barra, una joven blanca de cabello castaño atado en dos coletas

_ ¿Qué deseas tomar, preciosa?_ le preguntó con una sonrisa que dejaba ver sus blancos y rectos dientes.

_ Una margarita, por favor.

_ ¡Enseguida!

La joven inmediatamente tomó una copa de coctel, donde roció el borde de la misma con sal y limón. Cuando agarró la coctelera, dispuesta a mezclar las bebidas necesarias miró a Ulquiorra y dijo:

_ Voy a buscar Tequila Blanco, ya no hay_ y sin decir más salió del campo de visión de la pelinaranja.

Ulquiorra la veía como si estuviera examinándola. Ya había terminado su trabajo con la chica del vestido rosa, y en el momento que alguien se acercaba a la barra, dirigía su mirada a cualquiera de los otros bartenders, que sin chistar o protestar, atendían a la clientela, según las órdenes del pelinegro. Orihime le sonrió, sentía que de cierta forma le prestaba algo de atención.

_ Así que… ¿Trabajas aquí?

_ Es bastante obvio.

_ ¡Que tonta!_ exclamó Orihime riendo incómodamente y sintiéndose apenada ante lo obvio de la situación. _ Debe ser muy divertido… es como estar de fiesta todas las noches.

_ No mucho, en realidad. Hay que lidiar con mucha gente insoportable.

El comentario dejó a la joven algo descolocada… ella podría ser una de esas personas insoportables… Ahora que lo recordaba, el había dejado en claro que no lo fastidiara el día que se conocieron… ¿Acaso estaba siendo una molestia ahora? No obstante, las palabras del joven la sorprendieron.

_ ¿Tú qué haces aquí?

_ Vine con unos amigos_ sintió dolor a recordar a Kurosaki.

_ Entiendo…

_ Ummm ¿Cómo sigue tu herida?_ preguntó.

_ Bien.

_ Saliste algo apresurado del apartamento… ¿O-Ocurrió algo?_ insistió tratando de parecer casual y despreocupada.

_ No.

_ Ummm… ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

_ Lo harás de todas formas.

Se sonrojó por el comentario.

_ ¿Por qué te caíste, en primer lugar?

Ulquiorra apartó un mechón de cabello de su cara. Y la observó con sus vacíos ojos verdes, antes de que un amago de sonrisa se escapara de sus labios.

_ ¿Te gusta husmear en los asuntos de los demás, mujer? Ten cuidado con lo que te puedas encontrar.

Tras decir esas palabras, una joven de cabello rubio corto se acercó hasta él diciéndole que necesitaba ayuda para preparar unos Jägerbombs. Lo vio irse hasta el otro extremo de la barra, y con la misma expresión de concentración, preparaba los tragos con ayuda de la chica.

Inmediatamente, regresó Loly con la botella de Tequila Blanco en sus manos. Preparó la margarita y se puso a la orden para cualquier otra cosa que necesitara/quisiera.

Orihime tomo la margarita lentamente con pequeños sorbos, debatiéndose entre volver a la mesa y ver la escena de amor entre Ariku e Ichigo, o quedarse allí. Regresar con sus amigos, parecía lo más sensato. Si se tardaba más de lo debido se preocuparían. Decidido. Volvería a la mesa con ellos. Se terminó lo que quedaba del trago de un solo sorbo, cuando un chico se acercó hasta ella y le cerró el paso.

Parecía más o menos de su edad. Tenía en su mano un vaso con un trago, y despedía el típico olor de los borrachos.

_ ¿Puero invitarrte un traggo… prrechiosa?_ preguntó. A duras penas lograba mantenerse en pie.

_ N-no, gracias, ya me estoy yendo_ acotó Orihime con una sonrisa incómoda. Estaba atrapada entre la barra y el joven por lo que agregó_ ¿Me das un permiso para salir, por favor?

Contrario a lo que ella quería, el joven se acercó más a ella.

_ Vamios prrechiosa, no seas abua fest-fest…_ no pudo terminar de decir la frase porque un generoso chorro de vómito salió disparado desde su boca hasta la camisa de Orihime.

Su primer instinto fue empujarlo, el nauseabundo olor de los fluidos gástricos que ahora la bañaban, le inundó las fosas nasales, ocasionándole también unas fuertes ganas de vomitar.

Como consecuencia del empujón, el hombre y su precario equilibrio fueron a parar accidentalmente entre los pechos de una mujer rubia. El grito que profirió fue tan fuerte que se escuchó por encima del volumen de la música que se escuchaba en Las Noches.

La reacción del esposo/novio de la "atacada" no se hizo esperar. Con su mano derecha cerrada en un puño, golpeó con fuerza al borracho vomitoso haciendo que se estrellara contra el suelo. Los acompañantes del borracho al ver que estaba siendo atacado, decidieron intervenir también.

_ ¿Qué te pasa, man?_ decía uno de los amigos_ ¿No ves que está borracho?

_ Le ha faltado el respeto a mi esposa. ¡LO VOY A MATAR!_ gritó lanzándose al ataque del joven inconsciente.

Contra todo pronóstico, lo que los ojos castaños de Orihime vieron a continuación, fue inesperado. De un segundo a otro, Ulquiorra saltó ágilmente la barra y se posicionó entre las dos personas que discutían tratando de separarlos. El esposo, era el que estaba más alterado. De tanto en tanto alzaba las manos y empujaba al pelinegro, quién permanecía inmutable.

Cuando finalmente parecía que el esposo se había dado por vencido, uno de los amigos del borracho tomó uno de los shots de tequila de la barra y atinó a darle en la cabeza, dejándole una herida de tamaño considerable y muy sangrante. El shot se hizo añicos, dispersando pequeños fragmentos de vidrio en todo el suelo, al igual que la calma del hombre, porque se dio media vuelta con el puño cerrado, con intenciones de golpear a todo aquel que se interpusiera entre él y su presa, pero Ulquiorra fue más rápido.

Esquivó el golpe, con su brazo derecho le sujetó con fuerza, mientras que con la izquierda presionó lo unión entre el hombro y el brazo de su atacante, haciéndole presión pero sin llegar a dislocárselo.

Orihime no supo en que momento había dejado de respirar.

_ Llama a Yammy_ dijo en voz alta Ulquiorra, dirigiéndose a alguien en la barra.

_ ¡Si!_ escuchó Orihime a sus espaldas. Alguien había acatado la orden.

A los pocos segundos de haber dado la orden el ojiverde, el hombre que cuidaba la entrada, apareció acompañado de 3 hombres más igual de corpulentos y altos que él. El pelinegro dejó a Yammy hacerse cargo de la situación, ya que el fin y al cabo, era su trabajo. Posicionó su mirada en una vomitada Orihime y caminó hasta ella.

_ Vamos_ le indicó. Dado que la joven no se movió ni un ápice, la tomó de la mano y la llevó a rastras hasta el área de servicio.

El cabello naranja ondeando entre la gente, fue lo último que vio Kurosaki Ichigo antes de ver a su amiga perderse en la oscuridad, tomada de la mano de Ulquiorra Ciffer.

…

_ Te estoy diciendo que la vi con el tipejo ese que vive con ella_ gritaba Ichigo a sus amigos mientras caminaban hacia la barra.

Habían oído el escándalo ocasionado por la pelea de los dos hombres, y sin falta se dirigieron hasta allá para buscar a Orihime.

_ Tsk…._ expresó Tatsuki con preocupación a la par que sacaba su teléfono celular del bolso_ ¡Voy a llamarla!_ esperó unos segundos antes de declarar con exasperación que no contestaba.

_ Necesitamos calmarnos_ acotó un joven de lacio cabello negro y lentes de montura al aire_ Preguntémosle a la gente de la barra.

_ Estoy de acuerdo con Ishida_ mencionó Ariku. Sospechaba que quizás en la barra había ocurrido algo mucho más interesante e importante para ella, que su "cita" de esa noche.

El amontonamiento de gente que había entorno a la barra queriéndose enterar de lo sucedido, no los dejaban pasar hasta el punto acordado. Entre empujones y más empujones, lograron abrirse paso hasta el centro del meollo, donde ya se encontraba la policía.

La decepción se instaló en la cara de Ariku… era solo una pelea de borrachos. Habían 3 hombres esposados, de pie, mientras dos policías uno calvo y algo desgarbado, y el otro pulcro y de cabello perfecto, tomaban las declaraciones de los allí presentes. Sin embargo, hubo algo que le llamó la atención.

En compañía de Sousuke Aizen, dueño de las noches, había un rostro zorruno que le resultaba familiar… pero ¿de dónde?

_ Lamento que una situación tan desafortunada haya tenido lugar en mi establecimiento, Kenpachi-sama_ decía Aizen al que parecía ser el jefe de aquellos dos. Un hombre alto y de mirar amenazante.

_ Basuras como está siempre quieren dar problemas_ habló el hombre con voz violenta y rasposa.

Por un momento, los amigos dejaron de lado la búsqueda de Orihime, para prestarle atención a aquella escena, pues se sentían intrigados por lo que había pasado. De repente, el policía calvo dirigió su mirada hacia ellos y dijo:

_ ¡Kuchiki! Es un gus….

_ ¡Madarame!_ interrumpió su compañero_ ¡Concéntrate!

Ariku Kikuchi sintió su cuerpo tensarse por un momento. Agradeció que todos estaban distraídos como para notar lo que acaba de pasar entre el policía Madareme Ikkaku y ella. También agradeció a Ayasegawa Yumichika por ser tan discreto.

Tras el regaño de Yumichika, Ikkaku volvió a su trabajo.

_ Si vamos presos, también debe ir el paliducho del barman ese_ exclamaba uno de los hombres.

_ Cállate_ bramó Kenpachi. Luego dirigiéndose a Aizen preguntó_ ¿Quién es ese y dónde está?

_ Ulquiorra-kun… sin duda uno de mis mejores trabajadores. Ciertamente debería estar…_ Aizen divagó un poco mientras barría con la mirada el lugar… ¿Por qué se había ido antes de solucionar la situación con la policía? No comprendía. _ ¡Ah! Ahí viene_ exclamó luego de verlo acercándose a él.

Ichigo frunció el ceño al ver al pelinegro. Después de todo, había estado en lo correcto y si era él. Justo cuando la preocupación lo empezaba a inundar la voz de Chad a sus espaldas lo tranquilizó_

_ Inoue-san_ la mencionada caminó hasta ellos con una camisa distinta a la que llevaba puesta al inicio de la noche. De hecho, era una camisa verde, de mangas largas. De hombre.

_ ¡Hime!_ exclamó Tatsuki acercándose a ella y dándole un fuerte abrazo_ ¿Qué te pasó? Nos preocupaste mucho...

Mientras la pelinaranja les explicaba con lujo de detalles lo sucedido, los polícias se marcharon y el grupo de gente fue dispersándose poco a poco.

_ Qué asco_ señaló Uryuu con una mueca de desagrado en el rostro

_ ¿S-Será que estaban drogados?_ preguntó Ariku con su voz chillonamente falsa.

_ N-No lo sé, Kikuchi-san_ respondió Orihime sinceramente_ Ulquiorra-kun me sacó de allí luego de detener la pelea…

Al mencionar al Ulquiorra, recordó que no le había agradecido correctamente por ayudarla. También se sentía un poco culpable, ya que ella era la causante de todo el desastre. Los buscó con la mirada y lo encontró hablando con dos hombres que no conocía. Se excusó con sus amigos un momento, para dirigirse a donde estaba el ojiverde.

_ Disculpa, Ulquiorra-kun_ le llamo interrumpiendo la conversación_ Gracias por lo de antes.

Fue Aizen quien habló. Sorprendido de cierta forma porque la joven conociese a su tan preciado empleado.

_ Mucho gusto, soy Sousuke Aizen. Dueño de Las Noches… ¿tu eres…?_ dijo a la par que le tendía la mano. Ella la sujetó.

_ ¡Oh! Soy Inoue Orihime… soy…_

¿Amiga de Ulquiorra? No creía que fuesen amigos… ¿Conocidos? Qué difícil era ponerle nombre a la "relación" que tenían.

_ Vivo con Ulquiorra…_ eso sonaba muy mal_… quiero decir que soy su arrendataria_ aclaró

_ Interesante… No sabía nada de esto. Disculpa por el alboroto que tuviste que presenciar_ acotó Aizen mirando de reojo a Ulquiorra. Sabía que ahora le ocultaba cosas.

El pelinegro ni se inmutó por la mirada de Aizen.

Ante la disculpa del hombre, Orihime sintió algo de vergüenza, por lo que bajó un poco la cara poniendo una leve mirada de tristeza.

_ ¿Qué ocurre?_ preguntó Aizen relajadamente_ Luces muy contrariada_. Se acercó hasta ella y le acarició el rostro diciendo_ Por favor sonríe… Cuando el sol no está brillando, todos se sienten deprimidos_ dirigió una mirada a los amigos de ella, que observaban la situación y luego al pelinegro a su lado_ Todo lo que tienes que hacer es sonreír y esperar a que acabe la noche.

_ Si… gracias_ respondió Orihime con una sonrisa de cordialidad. No comprendió el significado de esas palabras.

_ Me retiro_ anunció Aizen. Esta vez, dirigiéndose a su empleado dijo_ Tú puedes irte también, Ulquiorra. No vengas a trabajar los próximos días. Te necesito descansado para un pequeño encargo.

Sin decir más Aizen se fue, en compañía del peliplata, quién guiñó un ojo a Orihime. Cuando reaccionó, Ulquiorra también se había ido. Volvió con sus amigos.

_ ¡Qué noche!_ exclamó Tatsuki_

_ Si_ concordó Uryuu quitándose las gafas y estrujándose los ojos_ Creo que deberíamos irnos.

Usualmente, cuando salían los cinco, Uryuu, Tatsuki y Chad se iban juntos en el auto de la chica, mientras que Orihime e Ichigo tomaban taxi o caminaban, ya que los dos grupos vivían en distintas direcciones. Sin embargo, la presencia de Ariku Kikuchi cambiaba toda la situación.

_ Inoue-san_ habló Kikuchi_ Ichigo me dijo que vivías más o menos cerca de su casa… ¿Quieres que te lleve?_ preguntó la pelinegra con una sonrisa a la vez que sostenía tiernamente la mano del pelinaranja. ¿Cuándo se habían tomado de la mano?

El alma de Orihime cayó hasta sus pies… no soportaría estar con esos dos a solas. Si bien todavía no eran novios, no soportaba ver como su amado Ichigo se comportaba ante esa chica. Dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

_ ¡Lo siento, Kikuchi-san! Ulquiorra-kun me está esperando. Nos vemos luego, chicos

Y antes de que pudieran detenerla, echó a correr en dirección al área del personal autorizado. Cuando llegó hasta allí, un chico alto y de cabello rubrio cobrizo le cerró el paso.

_ ¡Wow! ¿A dónde vas? Solo personal autorizado

_ ¡Déjala pasar, Tesla!_ gritó desde la barra Loly, la chica de coletas que la había atendido una hora atrás_ Es la chica de Ulquiorra.

_ Ups… adelante_ dijo el joven cediéndole el paso.

Realmente en otro momento se habría puesto a debatir el hecho de que no era la chica del ojiverde. Pero en ese instante, que las lágrimas amenazaban por salir de sus ojos castaños, no le importaba nada más que encontrar una ruta de escape para alejarse de aquellos que lastimaban su corazón.

Sabía que no era intencional. Sabía que se estaba comportando como una egoísta… quizás luego todos sus amigos la odiarían…

Llegó al área de descanso del personal de Las Noches, donde Ulquiorra la había llevado para que se cambiara la ropa vomitada, y lo encontró sacando sus pertenecías de su locker. Evidentemente, él la había escuchado llegar, más no dio muestras de que hubiera sido así.

_ Ulquiorra-kun_ escuchó el tono de voz suplicante de la mujer_ ¿P-Puedo irme contigo a casa?

Él la miró por un segundo mientras cerraba la pequeña puerta de su locker.

_ Haz lo que quieras, mujer_ fue su respuesta.

_ Puedes llamarme Orihime, si así gustas_

No dijo nada. Solo caminó hasta llegar a su lado y la pasó de largo. Ella lo siguió.

A los pocos minutos, salieron por la puerta de atrás de Las Noches. La pelinaranja pensó que tomarían un taxi, pero al verlo caminar en dirección a su casa dijo:

_ ¿No sería mejor tomar un taxi? Es tarde.

_ ¿Tienes miedo?

_ N-No tengo miedo_ respondió ella siguiéndole el paso.

Su celular comenzó a sonar. Era Ichigo. Abrió whatsapp para escribirle, pero lo que vio trituró su corazón. Era una foto de los dos juntos… de él y Ariku... Apagó el celular.

Caminó en silencio al lado de Ulquiorra, sintiéndose casi tan miserable como cuando perdió a su hermano… Todavía albergaba la esperanza de que Ichigo la notara, pero ahora con la irrupción de Kikuchi lo había arruinado todo… Una lágrima traviesa amenazó por escurrírsele por el rabillo del ojo.

Cuando llegaron al apartamento, ella abrió la puerta y entraron. Pero él no se fue directo a su habitación como era costumbre, se situó frente a ella y habló.

_ Así que te diste cuenta_ fue una afirmación.

Orihime dirigió sus ojos castaños hasta él.

_ ¿D-De qué?_ preguntó ella dudosa

_ Ese hombre. Él no te ve como tú a él y eso te molesta.

_ ¿D-De que hablas, Ulquiorra-kun?_ respondió ella sonriendo_ Y-Yo ya sabía que no tenía oportunidad con Kurosaki-kun…_ dijo esto último con un deje de tristeza en su voz.

_ Ridiculeces_ contestó él con su usual tono frío_ Eres tonta… en cuanto los viste juntos te pusiste impaciente, a pesar de estar con tus preciados amigos. Corriste. Huiste.

El ojiverde apartó la cara hacia un lado.

_ Eso no es cierto…. No lo es.

La miró.

_ Como digas_ se dio la vuelta para irse a su habitación… La terquedad de la mujer le resultaba irritante. Para él era obvio lo que sucedía allí.

_ Yo solo…_ dijo ella interrumpiendo el caminar del chico_ … tenía la esperanza de que tal vez… solo tal vez… él podría fijarse en mí. Pero Kikuchi… ella…

Sintió vergüenza… se estaba desahogando con Ulquiorra.

Él volvió a verla.

_ ¿La odias?

_ ¿¡Cómo podría!?

_ La odias y a él también, por no fijarse en ti_ afirmó el ojiverde en tono frío.

_ ¡No! Yo quiero que Kurosaki-kun sea feliz… _ las lágrimas caían por su rostro

_ Mentirosa. Te engañas a ti misma. ¿Tendría que forzarte a verlos mientras se besan para que entiendas lo mucho que los detestas?

_ ¡No es cierto!_ replicó ella mirando hacia el suelo. De repente sus zapatos habían comenzado a parecerles muy interesantes.

_ Me estás fastidiando… ¿Qué quieres que te diga?_ preguntó mientras su voz sonaba extrañamente sarcástica. No acostumbraba a mostrar sus emociones bajo ninguna circunstancia._ "No te preocupes, estoy seguro que se fijará en ti." Patético. No estoy aquí para consolarte.

Los ojos de la pelinaranja se cerraron con algo de dolor.

_ No te entiendo. ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto que ese hombre se feliz? Ante todo es tu "amigo" y es un traidor por no notar los "sentimientos" que tienes hacia él. Eventualmente iba a terminarte traicionando al no prestarte atención. ¿Qué importa que te haya traicionado un poco antes de lo esperado? Debiste haberte dado cuenta de que esto pasaría desde el principio.

El monólogo de Ulquiorra la tenía impresionada. No solo porque cada palabra que decía penetraba como una aguja de hielo en su corazón y dolía, sino porque hasta ahora, esta había sido la conversación más larga que habían tenido.

_ Basta…

_ Si no te diste cuenta… es porque eres tonta.

Los ojos de Orihime se abrieron en sorpresa.

_ Deberías reírte de esta situación, si lo piensas con la cabeza fría… ¿Por qué no puedes hacer eso? Yo estaría molesto conmigo mismo por haber sido tan estúpido de enamorarme sin considerar lo volubles que son los "sentimientos" de los seres humanos y lo traidores que pueden llegar a ser…

La pelinaranja no pudo controlarse más. Caminó con paso decidió hasta él y le abofeteo con todas sus fuerzas, mientras las lágrimas traviesas corrían por sus mejillas.

Ulquiorra solo posicionó sus ojos verdes sobre ella y dijo "Patético" antes de dar media vuelta y encerrarse en su habitación, dejando a una muy devastada Orihime en el suelo de la sala.

…..

Ariku Kikuchi se recostó en su cama… vaya noche. Lo peor del caso es que el sitio parecía estar completamente limpio… Extraño. Muy extraño. Su celular vibró.

"Llegaste bien?" pudo leer en la pantalla de su teléfono.

Sentía algo de remordimiento por Kurosaki Ichigo, el parecía muy interesado en ella.

_ Ichigo… si supieras que todo es mentira… ¡Basta, Rukia!_ se reprendió dándose palmaditas en la cara…

Mañana tendría que reportarse con Ukitake-taichou, y le avergonzaba mucho decirle que solo había estado de juerga con un grupito y no había logrado averiguar nada de la distribución de las "Hollow". Suspiró.

El teléfono vibró nuevamente. Estuvo tentada a ignorarlo pensando que sería su pelinaranja pretendiente… pero luego de unos segundos, se convenció de que quizás podría ser del trabajo. "Abarai" leyó en la pantalla

_ Si

_ ¿Kuchiki?

_ Abarai

_ ¿Novedades?

_ Ninguna

_ Entiendo

El sonido del celular al ser cancelada la llamada se oyó al otro lado de la línea. Pero ella no quitó el teléfono de su oído, porque lo único que pensaba era…

 _¿Cómo pasamos de ser Rukia y Renji a Kuchiki y Abarai…?_

 **Fin del capítulo**

02/09/2016 – 12:48pm

Wooooow! Un capítulo extremadamente largo… espero que lo disfruten. Lo publicaré un poco antes, porque no puedo soportar la ansiedad de tenerlo ahí diciéndome "777th… súbeme"

Amé escribir el momento dramático Ulquihime… Está 100% inspirado en el capítulo 159 del anime (vi el capítulo y todo para inspirarme a escribirlo)

Quiero darle un agradecimiento a los pequeñines que me han dejado review y han seguido y agregado a favoritos a la historia: **Juvia, Tenchou-Fliqpy, Guest, .Sohma, Yatzura, Kumikoson4, FlowerBloom, Azuki Tsukiyomi 2.0, LadyBry, hadilu-chan y rozen1331**

 **SON UNOS SOLES! MILES DE BESOS Y ABRAZOS**

Btw… Juvia… muero de la risa con el review que me dejaste en el capítulo 2 jajajajajajajajaja

Ya saben que los reviews me hacen feliz, así que déjenme un mensajito bonito :D. Nos leemos la próxima.


	4. Fräulein

Holaaa a todos… ¿Cómo están?

Miércoles 07/08/2016: Llevo como 6 páginas listas… pero esto de escribir en mi trabajo no es lo mío (siento que me observan *mira paranoicamente a todos lados*) Continuando con la información inútil que no aporta nada a la historia quiero decir… Afff… Opening 13 de Bleach ¡COMO TE AMOOOOO! (NO ME JUZGUEN T-T)

Quiero agradecer nuevamente a todos los que dejan review, agregan a favoritos y siguen la historia… y por último pero no menos importantes, a los lectores silentes que de igual forma están super pendientes de las actualizaciones. Un beso mis pequeñines adorados (*inserte corazón*)

 **Importante:**

Revisando en mis archivos mentales, me di cuenta que la historia definitivamente va a tener un tinte mucho más oscuro del que ya tiene (palabras obscenas, escenas algo "fuertes" de sexo y/o violencia) (¿cuándo? No sé… pero probablemente pronto). Quedan avisados… Leen bajo su propio riesgo (sigan leyendo pleeeeease *pone cara trágica*)

Cuando vean que estoy escribiendo en cursivas y no indico que es un flashback, quiere decir que están hablando en otro idioma :D

 **Disclaimer:** Como ya saben…. Bleach le pertenece al señor Kubo.

 **Capítulo 4: Fräulein**

Los días pasaron sin cambios significativos en el comportamiento de Orihime. Luego de la pseudo-pelea con Ulquiorra no había hecho mucho más que pensar en lo que él le había dicho. ¿Odiaba a Kurosaki? No. Lo amaba demasiado para cambiar tan radicalmente de una postura a otra… Lo que si odiaba era la forma en cómo se comportaba cuando estaba con ella. Y eso lo hacía sentir mal.

¿Cómo podía ser infeliz solo porque su amado era feliz con otra? Era detestable el sentimiento que se anidaba en su pecho cada vez que Kurosaki le dedicaba una sonrisa cómplice a la pelinegra, una mirada, un gesto dulce. Se veía feliz. Él particularmente se veía radiante. Cada foto en Instagram o foto de perfil en whatsapp lo confirmaba.

Para empeorar la situación, su grupo de amigos había decidido que lo mejor era que entre todos la animaran. Aunque secretamente tenían la intención de averiguar si pasó algo entre ella y Ulquiorra el día que se fueron juntos de Las Noches, ya que según ellos, desde ese momento había empezado su decaimiento.

Evidentemente Tatsuki y Chad conocían/se imaginaban el origen de la melancolía de Orihime y habían tratado de evitar las salidas grupales, sin embargo fue en vano. Se sentían con las manos atadas, ya que consideraban que lo más sabio por hacer en esa situación era solo una cosa… Nada. No podían tenderle la mano a la pelinaranja sin darle la espalda a Ichigo. Ambos eran sus amigos, y ninguno de los dos tenía la culpa por lo que estaba pasando. No se manda en los sentimientos. No se elige a quien amar.

Cada tarde, luego de que la joven de ojos castaños terminaba sus deberes en la tienda de Urahara, era interceptada por sus amigos, quienes la obligaban a ir al cine, caminar, salir a comer, entre otros. Generalmente este tipo de planes le encantaban. Compartir con ellos, que eran su familia, siempre llenaba su corazón de dicha. Lo que la hacía sentir miserable es que Ariku Kikuchi se había vuelto una prolongación de Ichigo, por lo que siempre estaba con ellos… echándole alcohol a las heridas de corazón de Orihime.

A pesar de todo, ella era fuerte. Sonrió siempre. Sonrió hasta el final. Sonrió hasta despedirse. Pero al llegar a casa, en las tinieblas de su habitación era libre. Se acostaba en su cama, abrazando su almohada y dejaba que las cristalinas gotitas salieran de sus ojos sin control. A veces pensaba que alejarse de todos era lo mejor… pero no quería perder el lazo que los unía. Ellos eran todo lo que tenía. Eventualmente el dolor tendría que detenerse y lo soportaría hasta el final.

Luego de quedarse seca por dentro, pensaba en Ulquiorra… ¿Por qué parecía no tener sentimientos? ¿Qué le habría ocurrido? No había conocido nunca a alguien que pensara igual que él… Tenerlo en su cabeza la sacaba de su miseria, le daba alivio, pero también le invadía el sentimiento de culpa por haberlo golpeado. ¿Estaría molesto con ella?

Había tratado de hablar con él, pero había sido en vano como siempre. Desde que se encerró en su habitación el día de la discusión no lo había visto salir, al parecer el joven conocía el horario de la chica… No podía ser casualidad que no lo viera nunca. Tampoco había oído ruidos procedentes de su "hábitat natural", como secretamente le llamaba… Un día estuvo tentada a entrar por la ventana, justo como hizo aquella noche, pero terminaba arrepintiéndose temiendo incomodar al ojiverde.

Un mes después de "el incidente", específicamente un sábado de octubre algo triste y frío, Orihime se encontraba pintando un típico cuadro frutal para su clase de arte clásica cuando escuchó la puerta de la habitación de Ulquiorra abrirse. Su corazón se detuvo por un momento. Lo interceptó antes de que saliera.

_ ¡Ulquiorra-kun! ¡Espera! Y-Yo… estaba preocupada_ terminó con un hilo de voz.

_ ¿Por qué?

Orihime no pudo evitar sonreír ante la pregunta/respuesta del pelinegro.

_ Es que… desde ese día no supe nada de ti. Ni siquiera oí ruidos en tu habitación… Yo lo siento. Por golpearte. No debí hacerlo, por muy molesta que estuviera.

_ Tonterías.

Ella entendió que la disculpaba.

_ ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo…?

Ulquiorra se dio la vuelta, contrariado, no entendía el motivo de la pregunta de la pelinaranja. Escrutó con sus ojos verdes a la chica, quién sonreía no solo con sus labios sino también con sus ojos.

Esa mujer era un enigma total para él. La última vez que se vieron, Ulquiorra le había dicho cosas que la habían afectado profundamente a nivel emocional. La conmoción de la joven fue tan fuerte, que se había atrevido a abofetearle. Lloró prácticamente hasta que amaneció… Lo sabía porque desde su habitación podía escucharla. Sin embargo, ahora la tenía enfrente y aparentemente estaba muy feliz por verle.

_ ¿Entendiste que tus sentimientos por Kurosaki son inútiles? ¿O es que acaso te correspondió?_ preguntó con algo de curiosidad.

El rostro de Orihime volvió a ponerse triste por unos momentos. El pelinegro no comprendía como su cara podía reflejar tantas emociones en tan poco tiempo.

_ ¡N-No! No digas que mis sentimientos por Kurosaki-kun son inútiles… él es mi amigo y quiero conservarlo como tal_ continuó con un hilo de voz más bajo_ Es solo que… creo que estar molesta contigo no me ayuda en nada y quiero que volvamos a…

Dudó por un momento en las palabras que iba a utilizar. ¿Volver a ser amigos? Ellos no eran amigos. ¿Sería correcto autodenominarse la amiga de Ulquiorra?

_ A… A estar como antes_ concluyó sonriéndole y mostrándole nuevamente esa expresión de inmensa ternura.

_ Así que... ¿Le sigues viendo?

_ Si...

_ ¿Aún a costa de tu propia "felicidad"?

Conclusión de Ulquiorra: Esa mujer está loca.

_ Deberías reírte de lo irónica que es tu situación con Kurosaki… _ dio un último vistazo a la joven mientras las preguntas acerca del comportamiento de ella le inundaban la cabeza_ Me voy

Justo en ese instante, la joven lo notó. Llevaba una mochila en su hombro. ¿Se iba? O sea… ¿Se iba para siempre? ¿La dejaría? ¿Volvería a estar sola?

_ ¿T-Te vas?_ un nudo se hizo en su garganta _ ¿Para siempre?

_ No. Ya pagué la renta de este mes. Sería absurdo_ la miró de soslayo y agregó_ No volveré en un par de días, Inoue. Nos vemos.

Inoue… Ya no era "mujer". Ahora era Inoue. Casi tres meses de conocerse y era la primera vez que la llamaba de forma familiar. Una sensación de calidez inundó su cuerpo, viéndose reflejada en una brillante sonrisa.

_ Muy bien… Ve con cuidado, Ulquiorra-kun

_ Hmmm…

…..

La frase que pronunció Inoue Orihime al despedirse de Ulquiorra, resonó en los oídos de este hasta llegar al edificio donde se encontraban las oficinas administrativas de Las Noches, lugar donde Aizen lo esperaba. Hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba esas palabras de forma sincera.

Al llegar frente a las puertas del establecimiento, pudo ver a Nnoitra Gilga con un vendaje en la nariz y cuello. Decidió ignorarlo. Lo detestaba y no iba a entablar una conversación con él. Justo cuando pasaba por su lado, el más alto habló con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro.

_ ¡Yoh! … Ulquiorra-chan_ la sonrisa se ensanchó_ ¿Cómo está ella? Tu mascota.

_ ¿Quién?_ preguntó el ojiverde con tono desinteresado, aunque sabía perfectamente a quién se refería… La verdadera pregunta era ¿Cómo se había enterado?

_ Lo sé todo. Aizen-sama me lo contó. Estás viviendo con la pelirroja sexy y no quieres compartir, ¿cierto?_ saco su lengua y se relamió los labios_ Es deliciosa ¿no crees?

El rostro de Ulquiorra permanecía indiferente.

_ ¿Y? ¿Qué tan lejos la has domado? ¿La alimentas bien? ¿Se toma toda su lechita?_ esa última frase la dijo con doble sentido_ ¡Ah! Lo olvidaba… a ti solo te gusta recibir… no dar.

La paciencia del ojiverde se estaba acabando. También se preguntaba como conocía ciertos detalles personales de su vida…

_ Mis asuntos no le interesan a basura como tú_ fue lo único que respondió. Trató de pasarle por un lado, pero Nnoitra fue más rápido y se interpuso en su camino.

_ No te pongas tan tenso, Ulquiorra-chan. Solo te estoy preguntando si te está yendo bien, ¿o no?

_ ¿Te preocupa? A mí me parece algo de lo más trivial…

_ ¿Huh?

_ No te preocupes. Lo que yo haga o no con la mujer es asunto mío_ siguió con su camino

_ Cuando no la uses… ¿Puedo hacerle una visita?_ preguntó

_ Debes estar bromeando. Ni te acerques a ella_ dio media vuelta para mirarle a la cara. Sus ojos verde esmeralda penetraron en los negros de Nnoitra

Nnoitra se quedó paralizado. Ese mocoso podía asustar a cualquiera cuando se lo proponía. Sin embargo, había algo que el ojiverde no estaba tomando en consideración. Más que él, quién realmente estaba interesado en su mascota era el propio Aizen.

_ Me pregunto qué harás cuando te enteres…_ pensó Nnoitra esbozando una fea sonrisa.

…..

Algo molesto por lo que acaba de pasar, Ulquiorra continuó con su camino hasta la oficina donde Aizen le esperaba. Al ser sábado, el edificio estaba prácticamente desolado, salvo por uno que otro guardia de seguridad. Cuando el ascensor llegó al piso 5, el pelinegro salió con paso tranquilo y las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón de jean, aparentando una falsa calma. Se le daba muy bien fingir…

Ahí estaba ella. La pequeña asistente de Aizen, tan delgada y delicada que podría romperse con un toque demasiado fuerte. De cabellos y ojos castaños, mejillas redondas y rosadas como un melocotón. Inocente y felizmente, preparaba unos papeles para su jefe con devoción absoluta, ignorando que este no tendría ninguna buena intención con ella…

_ Ciffer-san, por favor pase_ dijo la pequeña mujer al percatarse de su presencia y abriéndole la puerta del despacho de Aizen.

Ulquiorra entró con confianza, había estado en esa oficina varias veces en los últimos tres meses. Se sentó en una mullida butaca de color beige que estaba justo en frente del escritorio de Aizen, donde le escrutaba con la mirada tras sus anteojos de montura gruesa.

_ Momo-chan_ habló el hombre dirigiéndose a su asistente_ Puedes retirarte. Gracias por haber venido hoy. No habría podido terminar si no fuera por ti.

El pelinegro no necesitaba verla para saber que el sonrojo se había instalado en sus mejillas. Su vos temblorosa la delataba.

_ N-No se preocupe, Aizen-sama. Si desea puedo quedarme un rato más_.

El castaño sonrió… la tenía en la palma de su mano y eso le gustaba.

_ Tranquila, Momo-chan_ contestó Aizen con voz suave_ Debes estudiar para tus exámenes de la universidad así que… ¡Esfuérzate!

_ Si_ podía oír la felicidad en la voz de la joven antes de retirarse.

Se oyó el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse. Quedaron en silencio unos minutos prudenciales en los que esperaban que Hinamori Momo recogiera sus cosas y se marchara, antes de comenzar a hablar de los asuntos verdaderamente importantes.

_ Te ves… algo demacrado, Ulquiorra-kun

_ No hay problema. Estoy listo para ver a Szayel Aporro cuando usted lo requiera

_ Me alegra oír eso. Estuve algo preocupado por tus pérdidas de consciencia... ¿Alguna otro síntoma?

_ A veces me sangra la nariz_ respondió Ulquiorra con sinceridad.

_ ¿Te has mantenido limpio?

_ Durante todo el mes... como lo habíamos acordado.

_ Antes de que vayas a ver a Szayel, quisiera que le hicieras una visita a alguien el día de hoy.

_ ¿Quién?

_ Lo sabrás cuando llegues.

Ulquiorra no dijo más nada durante la media hora que estuvo hablando con Aizen... o más bien mientras escuchaba la verborrea del castaño. Justo cuando el pelinegro se estaba levantando para irse, el hombre le preguntó:

_ ¿Está todo bien…?

_ Si_ contestó más frío y cortante de lo que esperaba.

Aizen sonrió mientras lo vio marchar… sin estar seguro de que su respuesta fuera del todo sincera.

…...

Así fue como Ulquiorra terminó yendo a una fabulosa mansión a las afueras de Karakura. Blanca como el marfil, se erigía en el centro de un hermoso jardín victoriano. Podía a ver que al menos 10 hombres protegían los alrededores. Después de todo, Aizen Sousuke no dejaría "la casa del placer" desprotegida.

No necesitó presentación. Todos los que trabajaban con Sousuke Aizen lo conocían. Al fin y al cabo conocía a Aizen desde hace 13 años y trabajaba con él desde hace 7.

Entro en la mansión mirando a todos lados en busca de aquella persona. Una mujer desnuda caminó hasta él sonriéndole seductoramente, tenían una silueta esbelta y un hermoso cabello verde oscuro. En su vientre había tatuada una serpiente tan hermosa como amenazadora.

_ Bienvenido, Ulquiorra-sama_ dijo la joven acercándose a él para acariciarle la mejilla. El pelinegro rechazó el gesto bruscamente con una mano.

_ No me toques.

Se miraron por un momento. Hasta que una voz los hizo romper el contacto visual.

_ _Sum Sum, aléjate de nuestro invitado_ _ **_**_ dijo la recién llegada hablándole en su lengua natal. Una mujer de cabello corto y ojos azules_ Mis más sinceras disculpas, Sum Sum no quería importunarle…

La nombrada retrocedió, miró a Ulquiorra de soslayo y dijo de nuevo en su idioma natal:

_ _Eres tan guapo… Lástima que es verdad lo que dicen de ti…_

Ulquiorra no entendió ni una palabra de lo que decía la mujer china y tampoco le importó. Se limitó a abrir la boca solo para preguntar a dónde debía ir y tan pronto como escuchó la dirección a la cual se tenía que dirigir, emprendió rumbo hacia allá.

Pronto se encontró frente a una puerta de caoba exquisita y delicadamente tallada. Posicionó los nudillos sobre la fina madera durante unos segundos, antes de golpear dos veces. Desde dentro, se escuchó una fuerte voz femenina gritando en perfecto alemán.

_ _¡Mierda!_ _¡No me molesten_ _!_

_ _Soy yo, Fräulein Tier…_ _ dijo Ulquiorra con una voz inusualmente ronca.

Tras la puerta, la mujer no pudo dar crédito a la voz que escuchó. Hacia 5 años que no la oía, pero jamás la olvidaría. Una sensación de ternura se anido en su pecho, a la par que su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza. Abrió la puerta de un tirón para encontrarse con un rostro más maduro del que recordaba y unos ojos verdes tan vacíos como los de aquel niño que alguna vez cuidó.

La mujer en cuestión, Tier Harribel, era una alemana de 35 años aproximadamente, de cabello rubio e increíbles ojos color turquesa. Sus proporciones eran exuberantes y su carácter amable. Aunque distaba mucho de la persona que se convertía cuando se enojaba.

_ _Eres tú… Fledermaus_ _ dijo la mujer aún boquiabierta por lo que sus ojos veían. Finalmente recuperó la compostura y dijo_ _Te ves bien… ya eres todo un hombre._

Al ver a la cara de la mujer, pudo notar como su ojo derecho se encontraba hinchando. Había recibido un golpe recientemente.

_ ¿Qué te ocurrió?_ preguntó Ulquiorra

_ Me caí

_ ¿En serio?

La mujer soló sonrió.

_ Si sabes lo que pasó ¿Por qué preguntas?

El ojiverde no dijo nada. Sabía perfectamente que a Aizen le gustaba descargar sus problemas y frustraciones castigando a Tier. Nunca comprendió del todo como una mujer tan fuerte como ella podía disminuirse a ser basura solo por él…

_ Tú japonés ha mejorado desde la última vez que hablamos, Fledermaus… _ acotó Tier cambiando de conversación. Lo que menos quería era hablar del idiota de Aizen.

_ Me enseñaste bien.

_ Ven… vamos a la cocina y hablemos.

La historia de Ulquiorra Ciffer y Tier Harribel, se remontaba al año 2004 en Düsseldorf, Alemania. Sousuke Aizen arribó al prostíbulo donde Tier Harribel de 22 años de edad trabajaba, con un chico de 12 años de mirada vacía y cuerpo esquelético. Por el amor que sentía ella por el castaño, no se negó a hospedar al niño y a enseñarle a hablar japonés. No obstante, ignoraba que más pronto que tarde se encariñaría con el chico. También ignoraba los planes que tenía su amado con el infante.

Fueron cinco años los que pasaron juntos. Un tiempo en el que ambos forjaron una verdadera amistad. Cinco años en los que trató de entenderlo a él y a sus demonios. Se esforzó por conocerle y por sanar sus heridas… simplemente hay algunas cosas que están irremediablemente rotas.

Ulquiorra jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, pero si no hubiera sido por Tier Harribel, él habría estado perdido. Tier Harribel jamás lo diría en voz alta, pero para ella Ulquiorra Ciffer era como un hermano pequeño al que realmente llegó a amar y aún ama. Mucho fue su pesar cuando al cumplir este los 17 años, Aizen se lo llevó. Posteriormente, sus visitas fueron cada vez más esporádicas, hasta que finalmente en el años 2012 no volvió a verlo nunca más, cuando ella finalmente decidió dirigir "la casa del placer" en Japón por orden de su amado.

Siempre preguntaba por él a Aizen, aunque este le ignoraba. Sabía también que por la naturaleza desprendida del joven era muy poco probable que fuera a visitarla a Japón y ella tenía sus obligaciones con el castaño. Solamente esperaba que lo estuviera haciendo bien. Que no se hubiera rendido. Que siguiera viviendo y aferrándose a la vida.

Una parte de ella se sintió devastada cuando en 2015 oyó la noticia de que Ulquiorra se debatía entre la vida y la muerte porque se había disparado en el pecho e imploraba a un ser sobrenatural que lo salvara… y la otra se sintió aliviada porque quizás con su muerte, el pobre chico se libraría de aquella vida tan injusta que no había elegido…

 __ ¿Fräulein?__ la llamó Ulquiorra.

_ _¿Uh? Lo siento, Fledermaus… ¿Me decías?_

 __ Quería saber que pasó_

 __ Lo de siempre… __ respondió Tier tomando un sorbo de té_ _Nnoitra se quiso propasar con Nelliel… ya sé que somos mujerzuelas, pero debemos darnos a respetar…_

 __ Siempre lo has dicho._

 __ Entre Nell y yo logramos detenerlo. Decidí que ni las chicas ni yo tenemos por qué soportar esto… Finalmente "él" llegó y me hizo cambiar de opinión._

 __ A golpes_

 __ Si_

 __ No comprendo por qué sigues con él. Mereces algo mejor, Fräulein__ sentenció Ulquiorra

_ _Lo mismo digo, Fledermaus… Yo continúo con él porque este fue el camino que elegí__ la tristeza se vislumbró en los ojos turquesas de Tier __ pero tú… tienes un futuro brillante por delante y lo desperdicias en ese… malnacido._

 __ También es el camino que elegí._

 __ Tonto. Eras un niño cuando Aizen te incluyó en sus negocios sucios._

 __ Y ahora soy un hombre y los continúo. Es mi decisión._

_ _¿S-Sigues trabajando con Szayel?_

 __ Si._

El labio de la rubia tembló ligeramente ante la respuesta de Ulquiorra. Se atrevió a sujetar su pálida mano. Sabía que el odiaba ser tocado, pero se arriesgó a que lo rechazara.

 __ Tu mereces ser feliz, mi pequeño… No te rindas…_

El rostro sonriente de Inoue Orihime invadió sus pensamientos por alguna extraña razón.

 __ Tonterías__ dijo más para él mismo que para su interlocutora. Vislumbró la hora en el reloj de pulsera de su mano izquierda_ _Ya es hora de que me vaya._

 __ ¿Tan rápido? Promete que volverás…_

Nuevamente recordó a la pelinaranaja… ¿Qué coño le pasaba?

 __ Volveré…_

Con esas últimas palabras, Tier Harribel lo acompañó hasta la puerta, donde se miraron a los ojos como cuando él era un niño. Ella sabía que no toleraría ser tocado, así que al igual que antaño para demostrarle lo mucho que lo quería, lo miraba a los ojos con ternura.

Lo vio caminar hasta donde esperaba el auto que lo llevaría a su cruel destino y pensaba que de la única cosa que ella realmente se arrepentía, era de no haberlo separado de las garras de Aizen cuando aún no era demasiado tarde…

_ No sé cómo lo soportas, Harribel-sama_ comentó Sum Sum quién apareció de la nada tras la espalda de la rubia.

_ Es gran chico, mi pequeño _Fledermaus__ respondió Harribel con lágrimas en los ojos.

_ ¿Fledermaus?

_ Si… significa murciélago en alemán.

_ ¿Por qué le llamas así?_ preguntó Sum Sum con curiosidad.

_ Porque fue la primera palabra que le oí decir…

Sum Sum quedó aún más confundida de lo que estaba inicialmente, pero no pudo aclarar sus dudas. Harribel se había retirado a sus aposentos…

Sobre las sábanas de blanca pureza que cubrían la cama de la rubia, se hallaba una maleta llena de ropa. Con desgano, la abrió y comenzó a organizar su contenido de nuevo en el closet, se parando por color, tela e incluso por el tipo de ropa. Estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que ignoraba los ojos azules que la miraban desde la entrada de la habitación.

_ Decidiste quedarte_ inquirió el hombre

_ ¿Decidí quedarme?_ preguntó Tier en tono de burla_ Después de la amenaza de Aizen…

_ ¿Cuál amenaza?

_ No te hagas el idiota… Ulquiorra no llegó aquí hoy por casualidad… Si me voy, Aizen lo va a lastimar.

_ Quizás_ respondió el ojiazul _ Sinceramente me alegra que no te hayas ido… no me habría gustado tener que detenerte.

La mujer lo miró con fiereza. El fuego inundó el azul turquesa de sus ojos, mientras asesinaba con la mirada a Coyote Starrk.

_ Te detesto...

_ Lo sé

Una mirada triste le dirigió a Tier antes de salir del habitación y dejarla completamente sola.

…...

_ ¿Comenzamos? _ preguntó un hombre de cabello rosa lacio y suave… Szayel Aporro Granz.

_ Si_

_ Espero que te guste esta nueva fórmula_ dijo Szayel Aporro sonriendo desquiciadamente, mientras introducía una aguja en la vena del brazo derecho de Ulquiorra Ciffer.

 **FIN**

¿Qué tal les pareció?

Sé que no hubo mucho Ulquihime, pero no me recriminen que me coloco molesta -.- Awwww mentira es broma. Creo que era necesario poner esta parte de la historia de Ulqui. Ya aparecieron otros personajes también… D:

Espero que hayan quedado boquiabiertos por el capítulo al saber un poco más de la historia de Ulquiorra… ¿Qué será lo que hace para Aizen? (pone cara de impacto)… y si no… espero que se hayan entretenido un buen rato leyendo (-/-)

Por cierto, publicaré dos _**SPIN-OFF**_ de esta historia, con referencia al capítulo anterior 3 y este capítulo. (Específicamente por qué _**Zaraki Kenpachi**_ estaba en _**Las Noches**_ por una disputa de borrachos y porque _**Tier Harribel**_ llama _**Fledermaus (Murciélago)**_ a nuestro bebito Ulqui).

Así que… si se animan a leerlo, se llaman _**"Eleven Patrol" (Publicado) y "Lost bat" (Por publicarse entre el jueves 07 y el viernes 09)**_ búsquenlo en mi perfil (Para mi sigue siendo un misterio cómo compartir enlaces en esta página -.-)

Un agradecimiento especial a **Juvia, Tenchou-Fliqpy, Guest, Iris . Tohru . Sohma, Yatzura, Kumikoson4, FlowerBloom, Azuki Tsukiyomi 2.0, LadyBry, hadilu-chan, rozen1331 y lunadragneel24** por su apoyo. Son unas/unos hermosas/hermosos… se merecen miles de besitos

(°3°)(°3°)(°3°)(°3°)

Juvia: Me dio mucha risa porque fue como "Dios te castigará si me dejas con la intriga". Me alegra muchísimo que te guste la historia. Aizen quizás intente algo con ella… quizás no. Lo que pasa es que es bien baboso acosador. Está en su naturaleza. Pobre Ulquiorra! Ya es suficiente tener a Orihime babeando por Ichigo como para tener otra competencia… bueeeeno aunque Ulqui puede con eso y más! Jajajajaja. Ulquiorra mostrando sentimientos… está difícil, pero coloqué algo que me pareció tiernito (que la llamara Inoue) En fin pequeña. Gracias por tu apoyo. Espero que disfrutes del capitulo 4 :D Un beso.


	5. 31 de Octubre

Hola pequeñitos... aquí 777thHeaven reportándose con un nuevo capítulo. Me tardé más de lo normal porque estuve muy ocupada con el trabajo, y si tenemos en cuenta que escribo tan rápido como una tortuga, el resultado e semanas sin actualizar (shame on me). Lo sientoooo Como estoy de vacaciones del trabajo quizaaaaas pueda actualizar seguido todos mis fics xD

En otras noticias, tengo mi kokoro destrozado, pues aunque no lo crean, nunca vi la desaparición de Ulqui en anime, ya que solo habia visto hasta la temporada 10. Lo retomé hace unos días y el resultado fue una depresión total. ¿Tite... Cómo pudiste destruir a un personaje tan hermoso T.T?

Mis sentimientos se convirtieron en un deseo de _**"NO DEJAR QUE LA FLAMA ULQUIHIME MUERA"**_ que me hizo escribir un pequeño oneshot Non AU (extraño en mí) de Orihime y Ulquiorra reencontrándose ( _ **Meet Again**_... ubíquenlo en mi perfil) y otra historia AU bien loca (usual en mi) llamada _**Coven**_. Los invito a leerlo, si les provoca -/- y en la misma tónica de recomendaciones, los insto a leer el fic _**Nuestro Destino: El hilo rojo del Destino**_ , de la pequeña _**Iris .Tohru .Somah**_.. es sencillamente magnifico y refrescante.

Sin más que decir... A leer se ha dicho!

 _ **Advertencia:**_ Los personajes de Bleach y sus localidades son propiedad de Tite Kubo. La historia es enteramente de mi persona y puede contener palabras obscenas, escenas fuertes de sexo y/o violencia.

 **Capítulo 5: 31 de Octubre**

Rukia Kuchiki se removió incómoda en el asiento, tratando de disimular el nerviosismo que los ojos color turquesa pertenecientes al pequeño joven frente a ella le ocasionaban...

 _Flashback_

 _La joven cabellos negros caminaba apresuradamente entre la gente por una calle bastante concurrida, a la par que observaba el pequeño papel blanco firmemente sujeto en su mano derecha. Allí había escrito la dirección a la cual debía ir a reportarse a su superior._

 _Dado que estaba realizando un trabajo de encubierto, la mujer no podía pisar la estación de policía sin arriesgarse que alguien que no fuese un agente la reconociera como Ariku Kikuchi la joven frívola y fiestera que estaba pretendiendo ser... Giró la cabeza hacia los lados tratándose de ubicar mejor en aquella zona de Karakura, un tanto desconocida para ella._

 _Sujetó su bolso con fuerza, mientras cruzaba la calle. Finalmente había divisado el edificio. Entró en el lobby, y le indició al guardia de seguridad cuál era su destino. Caminó hasta el ascensor y marcó el piso que le indicaron. Una vez dentro, se sintió algo claustrofóbica. Apartó unos mechones azabaches de su frente y suspiró. Si alguien le hubiera dicho en el pasado que a sus treinta años estaría divorciada, con una carrera al borde del fracaso, pretendiendo salir con un chico de veinticinco y entregada a los cigarrillos y el alcohol producto del colpaso nervioso que le ocasionaba su hermano cada vez que preguntaba por los avances de la operación "Hueco Mundo", ella habría acusado a ese alguien de loco._

 _Cinco años atrás había tenido una vida muy cercana a la perfección. Una carrera en ascenso dentro de la policía local. Una familia con estatus y clase social. Y por último, estaba recién casada con un hombre que la amaba y que afortunadamente ella amaba también en la misma medida. ¿Cómo todo se fue a la mierda? El inicio del descenso tenía nombre. Teniente Matsumoto Rangiku. Una rubia voluptuosa de carácter amable y vivaracho... Nunca se perdonaría lo que le sucedió. Ella sentía que era su culpa lo que le había pasado. Lo que la terminó de hundir tenía otro nombre. Teniente Shiba Kaien. Siempre se preguntaba por qué en vez de recurrir a su esposo en ese momento tan difícil, decidió correr a los brazos de ese hombre..._

 _El sonido del ascensor al abrirse la sacó de sus pensamientos. Casi se dobla un tobillo cuando su tacón aguja quedó atrapado en la ranura entre el suelo y el ascensor. Agradeció mentalmente ser una persona bastante ágil para evitar ciertos accidentes. Deambuló por el pasillo hasta ubicar el apartamento número 10._

 _Al llegar frente a la maltrecha puerta, tocó el timbre. Nadie respondió. Casualmente el teléfono sonó y no era otro que el dueño del departamento._

 __ Kuchiki_ se escuchó la voz de un hombre al otro lado de la línea._

 __ Taichou_ respondió ella cortésmente. Esa persona era muy respetada para ella._

 __ Hay mucho tráfico. ¿Sería mucho pedir que me esperes?_

 __ No hay problema._

 __ De todas formas mi sobrino debe llegar de la escuela en cualquier momento..._

 __ ¡Ah! Shiro-chan ¿verdad?_

 _Ukitake rio por unos segundos._

 __ Si... pero ya no le gusta que lo llamen así. Otra cosa _ agregó poniendo un tono algo serio_ trata de no entablar una conversación con él... puede ser muy intuitivo y está en una edad algo difícil..._

 _Fin del flashback_

Así fue como Kuchiki Rukia de 30 años terminó sentada en un mueble color gris oscuro, siendo observada por un hostil Hitsugaya Toshiro de 15 años.

El joven en cuestión era muy bajito para su edad, parecía más bien de 13 o 14 años. Su ceño se encontraba fruncido, su cabello blanco estaba ligeramente desordenado, vestía el uniforme de la escuela y examinaba a la mujer enfrente de él.

_ ¿Y tu eres...?_ preguntó descortésmente, haciendo que Rukia pensara que el joven no se parecía en nada a su superior.

_ Soy amiga de tu tío Ariku Kikuchi, vine a tomar un café_ respondió Rukia tratando de sonar lo más amable posible...

El niño sonrió con suficiencia, se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta posicionarse a una distancia prudencial de ella.

_ Mi tío odia el café, deberías saberlo_

Lo que dijo el pequeño la dejó descolocada, por lo que prefirió abrir su cartera y revisar el teléfono fingiendo que le había oído sonar.

_ Eres un pésimo agente encubierto, ¿lo sabías?_ espetó el joven con suficiencia

_ ¿Q-Q-Que…?_ comenzó a decir la pelinegra.

El joven suspiró con fastidio.

_ Evidentemente tu nombre falso es un anagrama… ¿Kuchiki Rukia?

_ Mocoso… _ dijo la mujer algo impactada. No sabía que su "personaje" fuera tan fácilmente leíble.

_ Estás investigando el bar Las Noches… por eso llevas las entradas para el evento especial de Halloween… pero allí no vas a encontrar nada.

Rukia miró en su cartera. Al abrirla para sacar el teléfono, dejó ver los papeles blancos y negros, decorados con pequeños murciélagos que había comprado para Ichigo y ella misma. Realmente Hitsugaya Toshiro era muy observador.

_ ¿Por qué?_ preguntó Rukia olvidando momentáneamente lo que la había hecho molestar segundos atrás.

_ Porque probablemente Sousuke Aizen utilice ese lugar para lavar dinero… no comes donde defecas. Es así de simple_ finalizó poniendo cara seria.

_ Quieres decir que… ¿Mis esfuerzos son inútiles?

No podía darle crédito a lo que oía, mucho menos podía creer que las palabras de ese jovencito resultaran tan lógicas… ella no lo había visto desde ese punto de vista. Mordió su labio. Toshiro se sentó en la mesita que estaba justo frente a ella. Con su ceño fruncido reflexionó unos segundos antes de responder.

_ No del todo… lo que necesitas es un cambio de enfoque. Trata de conocer a Aizen o alguien que le conozca para sacarle información…

El sonido de la puerta siendo abierta interrumpió la conversación que se estaba llevando a cabo en el apartamento 10. Ukitake Jushiro, apareció tras unos segundos con varias bolsas en sus brazos.

_ ¡Shiro-chan! ¿Qué te dije de husmear en los asuntos de la policía?_ trataba de sonar autoritario, pero la verdad es que era todo lo contrario.

_ ¡Tsk! No me llames así, Ukitake y no tendría que inmiscuirme si hicieras bien tu trabajo_ le espetó el joven

_ Debes calmarte…

_ ¿Calmarme?_ preguntó Toshiro con un deje de burla en su voz_ ¿Cómo quieres que me calme si Momo está la merced de ese tipo?

_ No sabemos si realmente Aizen es peligroso…

_ ¿No lo sabes? Lee bien el caso Rangiku y date cuenta_ gritó el joven, antes de irse a su habitación, cerrando la puerta fuertemente.

Rukia aún estaba anonadado por lo que acababa de pasar. Claramente Ukitake tenía razones para pedirle que no conversara con su sobrino… era un mocoso extremadamente inteligente y deductivo. Pero algo le causaba cierta intriga ¿Qué había visto él en el caso de la teniente Matsumoto Rangiku que estaban ignorando? Debía revisar esos papeles, solo por si acaso.

_ Perdón por la tardanza, Kuchiki_ se disculpó el Ukitake. Un hombre mayor de cabello blanco extremadamente largo y lacio.

_ No se preocupe, Taicho… Disculpe por hablar con su sobrino

Ukitake movió la cabeza suavemente de un lado a otro.

_ Sé perfectamente que Toshiro puede ser muy persuasivo…

_ También es muy inteligente… pudo adivinar que Ariku Kikuchi es un nombre falso.

El peliblanco rio. Su sobrino había sido capaz de engañar a una de sus agentes más confiables y respetados. Quizás algún día podría llegar a ser un buen policía.

_ Creo que fuiste engañada, Kuchiki. Toshiro sabía quién eres… porque le he hablado de ti.

_ ¿Qué? ¡Ese mocoso!_ exclamó con clara sorpresa y algo apenada Rukia. Sus mejillas se encontraban tan rojas como tomates.

_ En fin.._ dijo Ukitake poniendo cara seria_ ¿Has encontrado algo…?

_ Aun no…

_ Lo lamento, Kuchiki… pero sí es así tendremos que suspender la operación. Yamamoto quiere cambiar de enfoque en la operación Hueco Mundo.

_ Pero…_ Rukia dudó en las palabras que iba a pronunciar_ Estoy segura de que Sousuke está detrás de la distribución de las drogas Hollow, de otra forma… ¿Por qué Rangiku resultó dañada cuando lo estaba investigando?

_ Ese no puede ser nuestro principal móvil… Lo sabes. Sousuke Aizen fue investigado por aquel accidente y salió ileso. El crimen lo cometió alguien más.

_ Además… Ichimaru Gin está con él. Los vi juntos el otro día.

_ ¿Ichimaru? ¿Te reconoció?

_ No lo creo… o al menos lo disimuló muy bien. Quizás su sobrino también tenga razón…

_ Eso no cambia mucho la situación, no puedo investigar una caso solo porque mi sobrino crea que encontró una pista… por muy inteligente que sea. Sin emgargo_ declaró haciendo una pausa mientras la miraba fijamente_ creo que allí podría haber algo turbio. No puedo retrasar mucho la suspensión de tu trabajo encubierto solo con corazonadas… Necesito que encuentres algo ya.

Con esa orden de su capitán, Rukia salió del departamento con una sola idea en la cabeza. Debía encontrar pruebas contundentes de que Aizen era el responsable de las drogas. Pero ¿cómo? La imagen de cierta pelinaranja vino a su mente… Si mal no recordaba, Ichigo le había mencionado que compartía apartamento con un bartender de Las Noches. Quizás esa podría ser su oportunidad…

…

Orihime organizó el dinero de la caja ordenando los billetes de mayor a menor denominación, mientras veía nerviosamente a las dos personas que esperaban por ella. Con cada mirada que les dedicaba, la opresión se acrecentaba en su pecho. Ya estaba acostumbrada a verlos juntos, sin embargo, siempre estaban con otras personas, por lo que podía distraer su atención de ellos… ahora estaba completamente sola.

Treinta minutos antes de que terminara su turno en la tienda de novedades de Urahara Kisuke, su querido Kurosaki Ichigo entró en el local acompañado de Kikuchi Ariku, invitándola al evento de Halloween que harían ese sábado en el bar Las Noches. Trató de decirles que aún faltaba tiempo para terminar su turno, pero Ariku insistió en esperarla.

Sus ojos se sentían ardientes y un poco llorosos. Su labio inferior temblaba ligeramente… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que sufrir tanto? Miró sus manos y sus uñas destrozadas. Había tomado la costumbre de mordérselas cada vez que estaban todos juntos. Sabía que también había perdido algo de peso. Justo cuando una lagrimilla traviesa se resbaló por su mejilla, un cliente colocó unas tazas de fideos instantáneos en el mostrador.

_ ¿Vas a llorar? Que tontería_ dijo el hombre.

Al subir la mirada, sus ojos castaños se encontraron con unos verdes esmeralda pertenecientes a Ulquiorra Ciffer. Instintivamente una sonrisa de auténtica felicidad se instaló en sus labios, mientras sus lágrimas parecieron secarse. Las palabras de él, aunque no fueran de consuelo o ánimo, hicieron que encontrara la fuerza para suprimir un poco sus sentimientos.

_ Ulquiorra-kun, me alegra que estés bien_ dijo Orihime observándolo detalladamente. Su cabello negro caía alborotadamente sobre su cara. Su piel estaba más pálida, tenía ojeras y parecía mucho más delgado que la última vez que lo vio _ ¿Para qué son los fideos?_ preguntó con curiosidad.

_ Los colecciono.

_ ¿En serio?_ preguntó ella entre la diversión y el asombro.

_ No, es mi comida de la semana. ¿Para ti el sarcasmo es otro idioma?

_ Que cruel, Ulquiorra-kun_ respondió ella fingiendo falso enojo. Luego al recordar lo que había dicho, preguntó_ ¿Solo comes fideos?

_ Hn…

El pelinegro giró un poco la cabeza, mientras que Orihime sacaba la cuenta de su compra, ya que se creyó observado. En efecto, Ichigo lo fulminaba con la mirada, mientras Ariku los veía primero a uno y luego al otro. Sin darle mayor importancia, volvió a su conversación con la chica.

_ Por eso ibas a llorar. No entiendo por qué sigues lastimándote_ dijo a la par que sacaba varios billetes de su cartera negra.

_ Me gustaría escapar, pero no puedo… No se cómo hacerlo_ respondió Orihime sinceramente, tendiéndole el varias monedas.

_ Haciéndolo. Vámonos.

Por alguna extraña razón, lo que dijo Ulquiorra sonó como una orden. Su tono no fue autoritario, ni mucho menos, pero sintió que debía hacerle caso… ¿O más bien quería hacerle caso? Se quitó su delantal de flores y lo dobló con cuidado para guardarlo en uno de los estantes que estaban debajo del mostrador. Entró al área de empleados y avisó a Ururu, la empleada del turno de la tarde/noche, que ya debía retirarse. Tan rápido como entró salió, pero lo primero que vio fue a su amigo Ichigo en una pelea verbal con Ulquiorra. Aunque más bien era Ichigo diciéndole cosas, mientras el pelinegro seguía con la misma cara impasible.

_ Inoue podrá creer que eres un buen tipo_ bramaba Ichigo con el ceño fruncido_ pero yo no me fío de ti. ¿Qué haces aquí, Ciffer? Responde.

_ ¿Eres su novio?_ preguntó Ulquiorra con el mismo tono monótono en su voz

_ N-No_ negó Ichigo

_ Entonces no es algo que deba importarte, Kurosaki.

_ ¡Aléjate de ella te digo!

_ Oblígame

Orihime decidió intervenir antes de que la situación se tornara un poco más violenta.

_ Ehhh… Kurosaki-kun, Ulquiorra-kun vino a buscarme porque le pedí ayuda con mi tarea de Dibujo Fantástico…_ mintió descaradamente mientras se interponía entre el pelinegro y el pelinaranja_ Por eso… no podré ir con ustedes a la fiesta hoy.

_ Inoue…

_ Pero espero que se diviertan mucho…_ deseó ella con melancolía mientras veía a Kikuchi Ariku. Algo en la pelinegra se rompió ¿Acaso esa chica amaba a Ichigo? ¿Acaso se estaba interponiendo en la felicidad de dos personas por una farsa? ¿Acaso Inoue Orihime estaba perdiendo la oportunidad de estar con alguien a quién amaba por su culpa? La imagen de cierto pelirrojo vino a su mente por unos segundos y se sintió miserable.

_ Vamos… Ulquiorra-kun_ dijo Orihime

Tras quedarse anonadado por unos segundos mientras miraba las espaldas de su amiga y de Ulquiorra Ciffer hacerse más pequeña a la distancia, un sentimiento incómodo se anidó en su pecho. Inoue había comenzado a actuar de forma extraña desde que ese tipo empezó a vivir con ella, incluso él que era bastante distraído para ciertas cosas, podía afirmar con seguridad que su amiga había cambiado. Cerró su mano en un puño conteniendo la ira. Quizás ese desgraciado estaba torturándola psicológicamente o algo más… Justo cuando iba a comenzar a seguirlos, la diminuta mano de Kikuchi Ariku lo detuvo.

_ No, Ichigo. Déjala sola_ su voz sonaba autoritaria y sin el deje de frivolidad que siempre la acompañaba.

_ ¿De qué hablas? Estoy seguro que ese tipo la está lastimado.

_ ¿Estás seguro que es él?_ preguntó ella mirándolo desafiantemente.

_ ¿A qué te refieres…?

_ ¡Olvídalo, Ichigo!_ fue la respuesta de la pelinegra. Dio media vuelta y salió de la tienda de Urahara con dirección contraria a la que habían tomado Ulquiorra y Orihime.

Su carrera era importante. Era lo único que le quedaba, pero no quería ser nuevamente la que destruyera la felicidad de las personas a su alrededor. Tenía que buscar otro modo de llevar a cabo su misión. Debía alejarse de Kurosaki Ichigo y sus amigos, aunque sinceramente esos chicos le agradaban… Quizás bajo otras circunstancias, podrían haber llegado a forjar una amistad verdadera.

_ ¡Ariku!_ gritó Ichigo tras alcanzarla sujetándola de un brazo.

_ ¡Suéltame, idiota!_ espetó frunciendo el ceño mientras era arrastrada hasta un callejón oscuro por el pelinaranja. La acorraló entre su cuerpo y la pared, bajando su cara para quedar a la altura de la pelinegra.

_ ¿Qué coño te pasa?_ preguntó Ichigo con mala cara_ ¿Eres bipolar o qué coño? Primero no te interesaba, ahora prácticamente me acosas y además quieres que deje sola a mi amiga… ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Responde!

Ariku tenía la cabeza baja. Su voz sonó en un susurro suave y amenazador.

_ Ichigo… déjame ir o no me hago responsable de las consecuencias

_ ¡Tsk! No lo haré hasta que respondas.

Lo que vino a continuación fue inesperado para Ichigo, no esperaba que alguien tan pequeño fuera capaz de golpear con tanta fuerza. El puño de la pelinegra se clavó en la boca de su estómago sacándole el aire. Unas fuertes ganas de vomitar se hicieron presentes, mientras sentía arcadas bastante desagradables. No supo en que momento terminó arrodillado en el suelo. Cuando la pelinegra estaba a punto de irse, la mano de Ichigo le tomó una pierna impidiendo que se fuera.

_ Buen golpe… Ariku_ tosió un poco a la vez que jadeaba para recuperar el aliento.

Ariku lo miró con desdén desde su posición, por primera vez se estaba más alta que él. No pudo evitar sonreír con suficiencia… por alguna extraña razón sentía que quizás podría confiar en él. Era un civil, pero estaba preocupado por Inoue, quizás podría actuar como su informante o algo así. Quizás luego se arrepentiría de ello, pero nada perdía con intentar.

_ No vuelvas a meterte conmigo, idiota_ cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho mientras lo veía levantarse del suelo.

_ ¡Demonios! ¡Estás loca!_ la miró sin molestia en sus ojos. La verdad, consideraba que había sido un poco grosero con la joven. El golpe lo tenía bien merecido.

_ Ichigo… mi nombre real es Kuchiki Rukia y soy agente de policía.

…...

Observó por enésima vez el disfraz de Halloween que le había preparado. Seguramente había sido planeado por Charlotte… ese amanerado siempre se jactaba de organizar los mejores eventos y está vez no sería la excepción. Cuando llegó a Las Noches, encontró que todos sus compañeros de trabajo estaban vestidos con trajes estúpidamente ridículos. Quería negarse a usar tal atuendo, pero eran órdenes de Aizen… no tenía más opción.

Se quitó la ropa y comenzó a colocarse el disfraz… parecía un traje digno de un fetichista. Guantes negros de piel por encima de los codos, las puntas de los dedos terminaban en garras negras. Pantalones de piel negros con botas de cuero. Su pecho estaba desnudo y en la cabeza llevaba unos cuernos.

_ ¡Wonderfulllllll!_ exclamó Charlotte un hombre de facciones muy masculinas vestido de forma muy femenina_ Sabía que te verías espectacular en tu traje de Lu-Ci-Fer… Ten_ dijo mientras le extendía unos lentes de contacto y unas alas negras.

Ulquiorra se las colocó sin replicar, mientras Charlotte dibujaba un círculo negro en su pecho para ocultar la cicatriz de bala que tenía entre sus pectorales. Adicionalmente, maquilló su rostro dándole un toque más oscuro y amanezador del que ya poseía el joven. Cuando la Drag Queen terminó su trabajo estaba completamente satisfecho. Todos querrían acercarse a la barra a observar al mismísimo demonio.

_ Mar-ver-ful_ dijo echándole una última mirada a su obra maestra con lágrimas de emoción en los ojos.

Ulquiorra tenía su misma pose indiferente antes de dirigirse a la puerta con sus demás "compañeros" de trabajo. Tesla vestía como un minotauro, Loly como una especie de prostituta mezclada con un insecto peligroso, Grimmjow como un ¿gato? Y finalmente el desagradable de Nnoitra como una especie de demonio-cucaracha. Por un momento se preguntó de dónde Charlotte Chuhlhourne sacaba sus ideas…

_ Espera, Ulquiorra-kun_ habló el hombre-mujer deteniendo al pelinegro_ Tú eres el mismísimo Lucifer, debes aparecer a las 12, cuando la noche sea más oscura.

_ ¿Hn?

_ Parte del show_ dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

El ojiverde, ahora de ojos amarillos gracias a las lentillas, se sentó en el sofá a esperar. Eran las 11:00 de la noche, tenía que esperar una hora para salir a trabajar gracias a los planes desagradables de Charlotte. Por alguna razón se sentía impaciente. A su mente vino la imagen de la pelinaranja. Definitivamente lo desconcertaba por completo. Parecía tener una total devoción por aquel idiota y no le importaba que a él le gustara otra… ¿Por qué le importaba tanto estar con él? Al menos la había convencido de no ir esa noche a Las Noches. No sabía la razón, pero le incomodaba la idea de tener a la mujer cerca de su lugar de trabajo, más aún teniendo en cuenta el oscuro interés que parecía tener Nnoitra por la joven. No es que el importara realmente la pelinaranja, pero consideraba que alguien como ella no merecía mezclarse con gente podrida como ellos…

El ruido de unos pasos bajando hasta la bodega de licores lo sacó de sus pensamientos, miró el reloj. 11:45. Había pasado 45 minutos pensando en la mujer… que tontería. Se levantó de su asiento y observó su rostro maquillado en el espejo. Las marcas negras en sus mejillas asemejaban lágrimas eternas. Súbitamente, a sus espaldas apareció la imagen de un hombre. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de quitar la imagen de su mente. Ese sujeto no podía estar a sus espaldas, porque estaba muerto. Respiró con pesadez, se sentía claustrofóbico, corrió hasta su mochila y rebuscó entre sus cosas hasta encontrar las "Gillian" que le había dado Szayel Aporro. Sabía perfectamente que las alucinaciones creadas por consumir Vasto Lorde podían durar varios días después de haberla inyectado. Tomó dos de las pastillas en su mano… Cerró los ojos.

Al abrirlos ya no había nada… se sentía mucho más tranquilo y relajado. Podía ir a trabajar sin ningún problema. Subió las escaleras que lo llevarían hasta el piso superior de las Noches. Las luces de colores, taladraban sus ojos ahora que estaba bajo el efecto de las drogas, la música alta hacía que el corazón le palpitara a mil por segundo. Llegó hasta la barra, donde vio como hombres y mujeres le miraban con admiración y terror a la vez. Preparó varios tragos con maestría a pesar de que los guantes le causaban cierta incomodidad.

Justo cuanto machacaba un hielo con un punzón para ponérselo a un Whysky, Loly se acercó hasta él.

_ ¿Te encontró tu novia?_ preguntó con una sonrisa en la cara. Llevaba tiempo trabajando con Ulquiorra y le parecía muy bien que estuviera saliendo con alguien.

_ ¿Novia?_ dijo Ulquiorra con extrañeza sin apartar su mirada de su trabajo.

_ La chica de cabello naranja vino a buscarte_ los ojos del pelinegro se abrieron en sorpresa… creía que no iba a venir luego de su conversación en la tarde_ Nnoitra la llevó a buscarte…

Tan rápido como oyó esas palabras, Ulquiorra Ciffer dejó lo que estaba haciendo para salir en busca de la joven. Ese maníaco la lastimaría. Estaba completamente seguro. Los rostros deformados y derretidos de los disfraces, las risas esquizofrénicas y gritos agudos se escuchaban a su alrededor lograron que se desorientara un poco. Con dificultad apartó a la gente hasta llegar a la escalera que llevaba el hasta el área del personal, la oficina de Aizen y la bodega de licores. Revisó los dos primeros lugares sin encontrar nada.

A estas alturas sentía que su corazón se iba a salir de su pecho. Mientras se acercaba a la bodega, podía oír leves quejidos. No estaba seguro de si eran reales o si estaba alucinando, los efectos de la droga Gillian le hacían mezclar la realidad y las ilusiones. Silente como un gato, entró en el recinto para encontrarse con la figura desnuda de Nnoitra Gilga sobre el cuerpo de alguien más.

Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar o quizás fueron minutos o tal vez horas. Solo veía el vaivén de la cadera de Nnoitra al embestir brutalmente y sin ninguna delicadeza la parte trasera de la pelirroja, quién se encontraba arrodillada con la mejilla izquierda tocando el suelo y sus delgados y níveos brazos siendo asidos con fuerza por su atacante. Gruesas lágrimas salían de los ojos castaños de la joven, haciendo que el maquillaje de catrina que se había hecho para la ocasión se viera manchado.

Sin embargo, el no veía a Nnoitra y Orihime. Estaba en estado de shock. Había dejado de respirar. Su cuerpo temblaba levemente. ¿Qué era esa sensación…? ¡Ah, sí! Era miedo… solo que hacía mucho tiempo que no lo sentía. Alguien respiraba a sus espaldas. Un frío recorrió su columna vertebral. Cuando enfocó su vista al frente pudo ver a ese hombre y bajo él, el esquelético cuerpo desnudo de un niño, blanco y de cabello negro.

_ Muy bien, Ulquiorra. Te portas muy bien…. Así me gusta_ dijo el hombre entre gemidos.

No gritaba, no lloraba, pero en su mente pedía ayuda. Ulquiorra había querido que alguien lo salvara. Pero nadie lo haría. Él estaba solo.

Los ojos verdes y vacíos del pequeño Ulquiorra se posicionaron en los ojos verdes y vacíos de Ulquiorra adulto. Sus labios resecos y agrietados se abrieron… pero no fue su voz la que salió de sus cuerdas vocales. No. Fue la voz de Inoue Orihime. "Sálvame".

Las palabras de la mujer la trajeron de vuelta a la realidad. Sujeto el picahielos con fuerza y caminó con paso firme hasta llegar cerca de Nnoitra, que al percibir el sonido, soltó a la pelinaranja dejándola caer en el frío suelo de la bodega. Ulquiorra pudo ver rastros de sangre en el miembro de Nnoitra. Sangre que también corría libremente por las extremidades de Inoue Orihime, que intentaba cubrir su desnudez pobremente mientras emitía leves sozollos.

_ Vaya, vaya… Nos descubriste_ dijo Nnoitra viendo a Ulquiorra y evaluando la posibilidad de correr hasta donde había tirado su arma. El ojiverde le veía con indiferencia, pero había algo en él que le aterraba con demasía_ Pet-chan y yo solo jugábamos un poco… ¿Verdad, Pet-chan?

Viendo que Ulquiorra dirigía su mirada a la maltrecha criatura que se retorcía en el suelo, se creyó con posibilidades de tomar su revólver y acabar con la vida del maldito murciélago de Aizen de una vez por todas. Sin embargo, su contrincante fue más rápido…

Como si del propio demonio se tratase, Ulquiorra arremetió contra Nnoitra con el puzón firmemente sujeto en su mano derecha rasgando la piel del estómago desnudo del hombre de mayor edad. Una mezcla de vómito y sangre salió de su boca bañando su pecho.

_ M-Maldito…._ balbuceó cayendo de espaldas.

El pelinegro aprovechó su oportunidad. Nnoitra estaba a su merced. No lo mataría. No. Al menos no de forma rápida. Sacó el picahielos de su estómago y con la misma fuerza apuñaleó el pene repetidas veces, haciendo que la sangre salpicara sobre la propia piel de Ulquiorra. El eco de los gritos del hombre se escuchaba en toda la bodega, se habrían escuchado hasta en los pisos superiores de no ser por la música alta que sonaba.

Ulquiorra descargó la ira contenida que había guardado dentro de su ser por más de 16 años. Mientras cercenaba la carne de Nnoitra, no solo lo veía a él, sino que también veía a ese hombre que lo había convertido en un monstruo… Era una especie de doble venganza.

Respiró. Se sentía vivo. Sentía la adrenalina correr por su cuerpo. No se detendría ahí. La sangre se escurría a borbotones por la comisura de los labios, entre tanto dolor ya no podía articular ninguna palabra coherente. Con una mano trató de detener la hemorragia de su estómago, mientras que la otra sujetaba su inexistente pene.

_ Te dije que no te acercaras a ella… ¿No fui lo suficientemente claro?_ preguntó tan frío, tan monótono… tan aterrador.

Nnoitra trató de excusarse pero las palabras no salían de su boca. Con la mano izquierda y una fuerza increíble, Ulquiorra sujetó el cuerpo del maltrecho hombre y lo levantó hasta tenerlo acorralado contra una pared. La figura endemoniada de Lucifer fue lo último que Nnoitra Gilga vio antes de que el picahielos se clavara lenta y profundamente en sus globos oculares.

…

Inoue Orihime se retorcía en el suelo deseando de despertar de aquel sueño tan real. Podía ver aquella figura alada y espectral que se cernía sobre ella sujetándola con fuerza y cuidado, cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo y besando su frente. Aquel endemoniado ángel la había salvado.

 **Fin del capítulo**

N/A: Lo más dark que he escrito hasta ahora… pobre Hime… T-T Pobre Ulqui T-T ¡Autora! ¿Cómo te atreves a escribir algo tan tétrico y triste? El capítulo me salió un pelín más largo que de costumbre, pero bueeeno.

Espero que haya sufrido con este capítulo tanto como yo sufrí escribiéndolo. No olviden que para mí sus críticas y opiniones son muy importantes, por lo que los invito a dejarme un amoroso review *carita feliz

Un agradecimiento especial a **Juvia, Tenchou-Fliqpy, Guest, Iris . Tohru . Sohma, Yatzura, Kumikoson4, FlowerBloom, Azuki Tsukiyomi 2.0, LadyBry, hadilu-chan, rozen1331 y lunadragneel24, KunxKun, Dori, Jackei98, Mare-1998** por su apoyo. Son unas/unos hermosas/hermosos… se merecen miles de besitos.

Me retiro a escribir el próximo cap de Coven! No se olviden pasar por allá (si les provoca) y mucho menos de dejarme un amoroso review

 **Ahora respondiendo reviews a la gente sin cuenta:**

 **KunxKun:** Hola! Gracias por leer el fic! Créeme que quisiera escribir una historia más feliz, pero solo me salen bien las cosas tristes… ¿Será una maldición? Me alegra que te haya gustado. Ahora… respondiendo a tus preguntas: Ulquiorra es gay? No sé (soy mala). Ulquiorra se intentó suicidar? Si . Espero leernos pronto. Un beso

 **Juvia:** Claro que me causó gracia! Ulqui tendrá competencia… No sé si Nnoitra cuenta como competencia, pero bueno xD. Gracias por el review.

 **Dori:** ¿Estas vivaaaaaaa? ¿Qué pasó con tu cuenta? ¿Qué pasó con tus fics? Me dejaste desolada T-T. Espero que te guste este capítulo mi querida amiga. Cuídate tu también. Nos leemos pronto…


	6. Gillian

Hola, mis queridos lectores. ¿Cómo están?

¿Qué les cuento? Pues no mucho, la verdad. Escribir, escribir y actualizar. ¡Ah! Por fin aprendí de donde sacar el súper guion (—), perdón por haberlos torturado todo este tiempo usando mal las rayitas (- , _).

En la onda de recomendaciones, _**SybelleHs**_ ha comenzado a publicar un conjunto de Drabbles/viñetas/oneshots inspirados en canciones llamado _**Una canción, una historia**_. Estoy completamente enamorada de este trabajo. Por el momento van 3 historias de distintas parejas. Los invito a leerlo. *guiña un ojo*

Si escribo en cursiva y no indico que es flashback, es porque hablan en otro idioma.

 _ **Advertencia:**_ Los personajes de Bleach y sus localidades son propiedad de Tite Kubo. La historia es enteramente de mi persona y puede contener palabras obscenas, escenas fuertes de sexo y/o violencia.

 **Capítulo 6: Gillian**

 _Flahsback_

 _La cálida sensación de un cuerpo sobre su pecho lo sacó de los brazos de Morfeo._

 _Abrió sus ojos con pesadez. Acostumbrándose poco a poco a la luz solar que se escabullía entre las suaves cortinas de chiffon blanco. Afuera se podía escuchar el suave trinar de algunos pajarillos, haciendo que nuevamente se arrullara un poco._

— _Gin — comenzó a decir la persona a su lado. Su mano izquierda se apoyó con delicadeza en la mejilla masculina. Una sonrisa traviesa se asentó en sus labios carnosos— Te amo…_

 _Fin del Flashback_

… _.._

Cuando Ichimaru Gin despertó, la realidad lo golpeó duramente. No había calidez. Hacía el típico frío de mierda del mes de octubre, estaba completamente solo y los malditos pájaros ululaban cual guacharacas. Vida de mierda.

Se sentó sobre el colchón desnudo, pues la sábana que debería estar cubriendo la cama estaba enrollada en el suelo junto con varias almohadas y cojines. Miró hacia el reloj despertador confirmando sus sospechas. Era demasiado temprano.

Caminó hasta el baño para vaciar su vejiga. Su erección matinal y el estado somnoliento que aún invadía su cuerpo le dificultó la tarea de apuntar correctamente en el hoyo del inodoro, manchando accidentalmente algunas baldosas del suelo. Con clara molestia, se hincó tomando un trozo de papel sanitario para limpiar su desastre.

Al levantarse, su cabeza chocó contra el lavamanos, haciendo que algunas lagrimillas de dolor amenazaran con escaparse de sus ojos.

— ¡Maldita sea! _—_ exclamó poniendo su mano sobre el sitio en su cabeza donde se golpeó. Se miró en el espejo y habló para sí mismo, esta vez más calmado _—_ Tranquilízate, Gin.

Sabía perfectamente que ese sueño le había perturbado. Pero él no podía dejarse trastornar por recuerdos del pasado. No. Debía ser fuerte. Lavó su cara y dientes detenidamente, pensando el poco avance que había tenido en los últimos meses.

El ruido del teléfono lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Aún con la boca llena de pasta de dientes, salió del baño en dirección a la cómoda donde reposaba su celular. "Aizen" leyó.

— ¿Si? — preguntó tras contestar la llamada, colocando su típica voz burlona.

— Te necesito, Gin.

— Si, si… como digas — contestó simplemente Ichimaru, sin embargo una sonrisa maliciosa se instaló en su rostro.

Tan rápido como colgó la llamada, Gin salió disparado al baño para enjuagar su boca. Olisqueó sus axilas, verificando el "estatus" de su mal olor y concluyendo que no era nada que un buen desodorante y un perfume costoso no pudiera arreglar.

Se colocó su traje negro, camisa blanca, corbata roja. Dándose una última ojeada en el espejo, salió de su habitación. Un ruido en la cocina hizo que cambiara de rumbo. Sonrió al ver la espalda de esa persona.

— Buen día, Izuru. Veo que llegas temprano— dijo el peliplata amablemente. Realmente agradecía la dedicación del hombre frente a él en su trabajo.

El nombrado giró la cabeza, correspondiendo también la sonrisa. Kira Izuru era un hombre delgado, rubio y paliducho. Tendría entre veintisiete y treinta años a los mucho. Vestía un traje típico de enfermero color negro, y en ese momento sacaba del refrigerador un conjunto de ampollas.

— Buenos días, Ichimaru-san— respondió él, colocando las medicinas sobre una bandeja — Es la misma hora de siempre, creo que fue usted el que se levantó muy temprano. Eso es raro.

— Hmmm— el peliplata rascó su cabeza distraídamente — Tuve un mal sueño.

— Entiendo… ¿Quiere verla? — preguntó Izuru. El silencio se hizo entre ambos.

Una suave risa y un te amo resonaron en los oídos del hombre de mayor edad. Su expresión se ensombreció.

— No. Debo irme ya — contestó finalmente recuperando la compostura.

Kira Izuru lo siguió con la mirada hasta que atravesó la puerta principal. Se suponía que no debía encariñarse con los pacientes y sus relativos, sin embargo, no podía evitar sentir simpatía por aquella pareja… ¿O acaso era lástima?

Tomó entre sus manos la pequeña bandeja de metal y caminó en dirección a la habitación de esa persona. Con su hombro izquierdo, deslizó la puerta corrediza.

— Buenos días, Rangiku-san…

…..

Orihime disfrutó del silencio que se había formado entre ellos dos. No era incómodo. A pesar de que a ella le gustaba mucho hablar, sabía perfectamente que su compañero de viaje era un hombre de pocas palabras, por lo que antes de crear una situación tensa debido a su imprudencia, prefirió deleitarse con la calidez que le brindaba tenerlo caminando a su lado.

— Hace frío — comentó el ojiverde acomodado el cuello de su chaqueta con la mano que no sostenía la bolsa de las compras.

La chica lo miró entre la confusión y la diversión. ¿Ulquiorra Ciffer estaba tratando de sacarle tema de conversación? Una risilla traviesa se escapó de sus labios.

— ¿Te parece gracioso? — preguntó él, siempre con la mirada hacia el frente.

— No. Gracioso no— contestó mientras pensaba que en realidad le parecía bastante tierno. — ¿T-Tienes hambre? Puedo cocinar algo al llegar…

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué le preguntaba eso? Había sentido algo de pena por el pobre, al conocer que su dieta se basaba en comer fideos instantáneos. Eso no era una comida muy balanceada. Ulquiorra no era particularmente grosero con ella, pero se esperaba que el pelinegro dijera un simple y frío "No"

— Estaría bien.

— ¿Eh? ¿En serio? — preguntó una sorprendida Orihime.

Su respuesta fue un movimiento en los hombros que la joven interpretó como un "¿Por qué no?

El resto del camino al departamento transcurrió en un perpetuo silencio ya que la pelinaranja se encontraba listando mentalmente los víveres que tenía en casa para preparar ese almuerzo/cena y Ulquiorra solo meditaba por qué había aceptado su invitación.

Al entrar en la comodidad de su hogar, Orihime se dirigió inmediatamente para el área de la cocina, a fin de comenzar a preparar la comida. El chico la siguió y guardó sus fideos dentro del refrigerador, acomodándolos en la parte baja del mismo.

— Puedes ayudarme a poner la mesa — comentó la chica cantarinamente picando algunos especias.

Ulquiorra alzó una ceja, pero obedeció la orden sin chistar… después de todo, le estaba ofreciendo comida. Guardó pinturas, pinceles, colores y hojas de papel en un estante al lado del altar de Sora, el hermano de Orihime. Con más cuidado, tomó los trabajos terminados de la joven. Eran ilustraciones muy buenas. La chica tenía talento. Había paisajes, retratos, retratos de fantasía y por supuesto… Kurosaki Ichigo.

El ojiverde observó con detenimiento la cantidad de detalles que tenía aquel rostro. Se preguntaba ¿con cuanto detenimiento lo había visto para lograr dibujar algo tan perfecto? Esa chica estaba loca. No comprendía que le veía al pelinaranja. El sonido de la voz de Orihime lo sacó de sus divagaciones, por lo que nuevamente se dirigió al estante donde reposaban los implementos de trabajo de la mujer.

— ¡Listo! — dijo la joven llevando a la mesa dos platos de humeante pasta de un intrigante color marrón.

Se sentaron uno frente al otro. Orihime le extendió el plato de pasta.

— ¿Qué es? — se atrevió a preguntar. Ahora no estaba tan convencido de querer comer esa comida.

— Pasta Carbonara al estilo Orihime — respondió ella sonriente, sorbiendo ruidosamente la pasta y llenando sus labios de la salsa marrón

— ¿Al estilo Orihime, dices?

Una sonrisa involuntaria se dibujó en los labios de la chica de ojos castaños. Era la primera vez que decía su nombre, aún si solo estaba repitiéndolo…

— Sip, en vez de crema de leche usé pudín de chocolate, aunque — puso cara de duda por un segundo — aunque con pudín de fresa también queda delicioso. No puedo decidir cuál es mi favorito.

El ojiverde miró el plato frente a él y a pesar de que temía morir envenado por las extrañas mezclas de su compañera de departamento, en el fondo se sintió agradecido porque hacía mucho tiempo que alguien no cocinaba especialmente para él.

Tras el almuerzo/cena que tuvieron Orihime y Ulquiorra, ambos se turnaron para usar el baño. El chico quería descansar unas cuantas horas antes de irse a trabajar, por lo que la pelinaranja le cedió el honor de utilizar primero el cuarto de aseo. No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que su compañero de vivienda salió del baño, pero comenzó a sentirse adormilada. Justo cuando sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse, escuchó la puerta principal cerrarse, dando por sentado que Ulquiorra se había ido a su sitio de trabajo.

Suspiró sonoramente mirando al techo

— Estoy sola otra vez— pensó la joven abrazando su almohada. La imagen de sus amigos inundo sus pensamientos por unos instantes.

Una opresión se anidó en su pecho. Los quería… realmente quería estar con ellos, pero aguantar la situación entre Ichigo y Ariku ya era insostenible para ella.

Se levantó de la cama sintiéndose algo aburrida. ¿Qué podía hacer para entretenerse? Una idea vino a su mente, después de todo era Halloween y aunque estuviera sola, aún podía divertirse.

Comenzó a maquillar su rostro como el de una catrina. Pretendía tomarse una foto bastante tétrica para agregarla a su timeline de Instagram. Su amigo Chad era medio mexicano, por lo que le había contado varias historias del folklore de su país y había quedado totalmente encantada por toda esa cultura. Mientras pintaba sus labios de un rojo carmín pensó en Ulquiorra. ¿Qué dirías si me vieras así?

— Pareces un payaso, mujer— dijo en voz alta ella imitando el tono de voz del muchacho, una risilla se escapó de sus labios.

La vibración de su teléfono sobre su escritorio la alertó. Era un mensaje de whatsapp:

" _Ven a Las Noches. No Quiero estar solo. Es Ulquiorra"_

Un sonrojo se instaló en sus mejillas. ¿Qué clase de mensaje era ese? ¿Acaso era una broma? Dudó unos minutos antes de responder:

" _¿Te sientes bien?"_

Espero unos segundos, visualizando como en la aplicación aparecía el típico "escribiendo…"

" _No. Te necesito. Ven, Orihime"_

Algo preocupada, la pelinaranja se puso las zapatillas de deporte que tenía y sin preocuparse por lavar su cara, salió disparada en dirección al trabajo del chico.

Llegó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos a Las Noches, había poco tráfico, y al ir en taxi el trayecto se hacía más corto. Como la vez pasada, la fila de personas para entrar al local era kilométrica. Todos estaban disfrazados. Sacó su teléfono celular para avisarle a Ulquiorra que estaba afuera. No obtuvo respuesta alguna, tal vez estaba ocupado. Lo mejor sería esperar.

Luego de 20 minutos bastante agotadores, la catrina de cabellos naranjas logró pasar por la puerta custodiada por Yammy Llargo. Ahora comenzaba la misión de búsqueda de su "ojiverde amigo". Se dirigió a la barra. Identificó a la chica que le sirvió la margarita en la ocasión pasada. Estaba vestida una forma tan provocativa, que hasta la pelinaranja logró sacarle un sonrojo.

— ¡Hola! ¿Has visto a Ulquiorra? — preguntó la pelinaranja hablando bastante alto.

— ¿Qué? — Loly hizo una seña para que repitiera ya que no la había logrado escuchar.

— ¡Ulquiorra!

La chica le hizo una mueca que Orihime entendió como "viene más tarde".

Orihime se sentó en la barra contrariada. Era muy extraño todo eso… Releyó nuevamente el mensaje. Ulquiorra estaba actuando muy fuera de sí… Pero no podía negar que ese mensaje había hecho que el corazón le palpitara más rápido. ¿Por qué?

Un escalofrío inusual recorrió su espalda, a la par que alguien decía en su oído derecho ¡Buh! Se sobresaltó.

— Aquí estas— dijo un hombre desconocido observándola con una sonrisa algo atemorizante.

— B-Buenas…— respondió ella cortésmente pero visiblemente incómoda.

— Ulquiorra-chan me envió a buscarte, Orihime-chan. Dijo que estarías aquí— sonrió aún más, satisfecho de que al mencionar al pelinegro, la joven se mostrara preocupada… Esto iba a ser tan fácil— el pobre se siente muy muy mal. ¿Quieres verlo?

— S-Si

La pelinaranja se levantó de su asiento siguiendo al pelinegro. Loly gritó por encima de la multitud.

— ¡Oye! ¿A dónde vas?

— Voy a buscar a Ulquiorra…

Loly frunció el ceño al ver a la pareja desaparecer entre la acumulación de cuerpos danzantes. Ese Nnoitra definitivamente le daba una mala espina.

Orihime siguió al desconocido por el pasillo que una vez atrás había caminado con Ulquiorra, pero en vez de parar en la puerta del personal, la instó a seguir bajando.

— ¿Sabes que me he preguntado desde la primera vez que te vi? — comenzó Nnoitra riendo tan sutilmente que podría considerarse macabro.

— ¿N-Nos hemos visto otras veces? — preguntó la chica. Estaba empezando a sentir verdadero temor al descender por esa oscura escalera.

— Quizás, sí. Quizás, no ¿Quién sabe? — volvió a reír

La taquicardia hacia que su respiración se acelerara. Vio la puerta abierta al final de la escalera. Rezó porque Ulquiorra estuviera allí.

Tembló al darse cuenta que el sitio estaba completamente vacío. Dio un paso hacia atrás con intención de huir, pero el hombre le cerró el paso dándole un golpe en el estómago que logró hacerla caer de bruces en el suelo. El dolor no permitía que se levantara. Solo gritaba por ayuda en su mente. Sintió fuertes ganas de vomitar.

Estuvo varios minutos en un limbo entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia, hasta que percibió como aquel hombre le rasgaba la ropa con un cuchillo. Acercó su boca a la suya y la besó con furia.

— N-No, por favor… Detente— pensaba Orihime aún sin creer del todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Tomó valor suficiente para morderle la lengua y zafarse de su agarre.

Fue un gran error, el hombre le haló el cabello haciendo que nuevamente cayera al suelo de rodilla. Con su mano, de tamaño considerable, obligó a que permaneciera con la mejilla izquierda pegada al suelo. Comenzó a llorar… esto no podía estarle pasando a ella.

— ¡Que buen culo tienes, Pet-chan! — dijo restregando su cuerpo desnudo sobre la indefensa chica— Te voy a dar tan duro que no podrás sentarte en una semana

Esas simples palabras se repitieron en su mente, mientras que el hombre maliciosamente acariciaba su trasero. Las manos del pelinegro ya tenían bien sujetas las de ella.

— Voy a hacer que te olvides de ese maricón— acomodó la punta de su miembro erecto, en la entrada de su recto.

Orihime se preparó para lo peor… pero alguien había llegado. No podía reconocerlo. Todo estaba muy oscuro.

Su atacante la soltó. Ella ni se movió.

— Vaya, vaya… Nos descubriste_ dijo Nnoitra viendo a la persona que había llegado— Pet-chan y yo solo jugábamos un poco… ¿Verdad, Pet-chan? — Luego de unos segundos el hombre profirió un leve quejido — M-Maldito….

La pelinaranja se enrolló temblando en el frío piso, deseando despertar de aquel mal sueño. El dolor de su estómago era muy real. Lo que la sacó de su estado catatónico fueron los gritos del hombre, desgarradores y férreos. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Quién era esa persona?

Fue allí cuando la reconoció… esa voz monótona, fría, desolada y vacía. La voz de Ulquiorra Ciffer

— Te dije que no te acercaras a ella… ¿No fui lo suficientemente claro?

…..

En la oscuridad de una habitación subterránea, Ichimaru Gin aún reflexionaba con respecto a lo que pasó esa mañana. Aizen lo había convocado para indicarle que estaría a cargo de Las Noches mientras él estaba fuera del país. Extraño… muy extraño.

Se acomodó en la silla de Aizen. Era muy mullida, con razón siempre se le veía tan tranquilo cunado estaba sentado en ella, era como si tu trasero y espalda estuvieran en el cielo. Llevó su vaso de whyskys a los labios sorbiendo la amarga bebida y pensando sus opciones. ¿Realmente ese hombre confiaba en él o era una treta para probar su fidelidad?

La verdad con ese sujeto no se sabía. Era un acertijo que Gin deseaba resolver. Nada le daría más placer que ver su cara cuando descubriera que su imperio había caído gracias a su abogado. Si… lo mejor era mantener un perfil bajo y observar cómo se desenvolvían las cosas a su alrededor.

Suspiró sonoramente antes de levantarse de su asiento. Quizás habían cámaras minúsculas grabando, por lo que resistió la tentación de revisar con ojo escrutador la oficina de su jefe. En cambio, se dirigió al baño a satisfacer sus necesidades fisiológicas.

Agradecía que Aizen tuviera baño dentro de su oficina, le desagradaba un poco la idea de ir al del local. Mientras vaciaba sus riñones de todo el whyskys que había bebido en las últimas 2 horas, escuchó un ruido brusco proveniente de la oficina. Detuvo la descarga y trató de agudizar el oído. Alguien había entrado… y ese alguien probablemente estaba furioso. Oyó la puerta al cerrarse con un estruendo.

Apresuradamente, terminó de orinar, lavó sus manos y salió. La oficina estaba desolada. Salió al pasillo. Miró en ambas direcciones. No había ni un alma.

Extrañado, decidió volver a internarse en las penumbras de la oficina de Aizen. Unos misteriosos sonidos se escuchaban por encima de la música. Agudizó el oído. ¿Eran gritos? No podía asegurarlo. Dudoso, caminó escalera abajo en dirección a la bodega. Los quejidos se hacían cada vez más audibles. Fue allí cuando lo escuchó: un gritó que le heló la sangre y lo dejó inmóvil por unos segundos. Luego… el silencio.

Despacio, Gin bajó con supremo cuidado cada peldaño de aquella escalera blanca de mármol. La imagen que vio en ese momento quedaría grabada en fuego como una de las cosas más grotescas que había visto en su vida: El cuerpo desfigurado y sin vida de Nnoitra Gilga.

El peliplata dio un paso en la escena del crimen. Nnoitra en el suelo cubierto de sangre, vómito y sin ojos. Un Ulquiorra en estado de shock sosteniendo a una joven de cabellos naranja en el mismo estado que él. Se acercó hasta el cuerpo de Nnoitra examinándolo. Estaba muerto ¿Qué debía hacer? Llamar a la policía parecía lo más lógico, pero probablemente de ello no sacaría ningún provecho. El panorama estaba bastante claro… Cifer lo había matado, lo delataba su cuerpo manchado de sangre y el punzón en su mano. Si informaba del hecho a los agentes de la ley, Las Noches sería clausurado por un tiempo, el número cuatro de Aizen sería arrestado y ya… pará Sousuke no habrían mayores consecuencias. Finalmente sonrió.

—Quizás puedo sacar algo bueno de tu desliz, Ulquiorra-kun— pensó Ichimaru sacando el teléfono del bolsillo de su saco — Yammy. Te necesito en la bodega. Con la mayor discreción posible…

Se recostó de la pared de la bodega en espera de la llegada de Yammy. La situación parecía demás extraña… no se extrañaría que toda esa situación estuvieras orquestada por Aizen. La voz del castaño resonó en sus pensamientos "Starkk. Vigila a Ulquiorra muy de cerca. Ya no es de confianza. ¿Acaso hacerlo asesinar a alguien era la forma de Aizen de deshacerse del pelinegro? Si no era eso, entonces… ¿Por qué?

— ¿Q-Que dem….?— comenzó a decir Yammy al ver la escena. Sabía que Ulquiorra era un perturbado, pero no hasta el punto de asesinar a uno de los suyos.

— Silencio— ordenó Gin con un tono de voz que nunca usaba— Lleva a estos dos a casa de Harribel y trae contigo a Starkk… necesitamos deshacernos del cadáver de Nnoitra.

— Pero… ¡Ese desgraciado mató a uno de los nuestros!— protestó Yammy— Aizen-sama debe ser notificado.

— ¿De qué hablas, Yammy? El número 4 de Aizen ¿Sabes la prioridad que tiene…?— ni el mismo lo sabía, pero dejó esa frase en el aire como cebo, quizás el gigante frente a él sabía algo.

Yammy refunfuñó una frase inentendible, y caminó en dirección a las dos personas que aún respiraban, con una fuerza increíble los alzó y colocó a cada uno en un hombre. Cuando salía de la bodega pudo oírlo claramente. Fue una frase tan concreta como inentendible en su contexto aquella que salió de los labios del moreno… "Maldito conejillo de indias"

¿A qué se refería con esa frase…?

…..

Cuando llegaron a la mansión de Tier Harribel, Ulquiorra ya había recuperado el conocimiento. Entraron por la puerta trasera los 3. Orihime en brazos del pelinegro.

— ¡Starkk! — Bramó Yammy — ¡Starkk, sal…! ¡Maldito vago!

Una enfurecida alemana entró a escena abriendo la puerta de un portazo

— ¿Quién te crees que eres para venir a mi casa a…. _ la frase quedó en el aire. Tuvo un dejavú.

Allí estaba su pequeño de ojos vacíos, bañado en sangre como la primera vez que le vio, solo que esta vez él no era quién estaba siendo llevado en brazos.

— _F-Fledermaus_ — dijo acercándose a él. ¿Quién era esa mujer? — _Vamos a mi habitación…_

— Oye, perra— dijo Yammy dirigiéndose a Tier — Llama a Starkk, tiene que deshacerse de un cuerpo.

— ¿Un cuerpo? — pensó. No quería creer que Ulquiorra había matado a alguien. Luego, recuperando la compostura hablo con tono amenazador— Cuida tu boca, Yammy. De lo contrario, puede que en tu próxima visita salgas de aquí sin bolas…

Llegaron a la habitación. Ulquiorra aún se comportaba como un autómata, bueno, más de lo normal. Situó a la joven de cabello naranja entre las sábanas de Tier. Observó su rostro. La había llevado al infierno. La había maldecido.

Ahora la vida de esa alegre y singular joven estaba arruinada como la de él. No más sonrisas, no más dibujos, no más cantos matinales… Solo gritos y dolor. Colocó sus manos alrededor de su cuello y presionó cortándole la respiración. Orihime, aún inconsciente, abrió ligeramente los labios intentando llevar aire a sus pulmones. Su rostro comenzaba a amoratarse. Liberó a la mujer de su agarre.

Se sintió mareado. Cayó de rodillas al suelo, sintiendo como gotas calientes se escurrían por sus fosas nasales hasta manchar las baldosas blancas de un color rojo. Tosió, resoplando con fuerza, viendo como sus manos temblaban incontrolablemente. Se desplomó en el suelo. Lo último que vio antes de cerrar sus ojos, fue a Tier acercándose a él con cara de preocupación.

Al despertar, se encontraba sumergido en agua caliente que expedía un fuerte olor a sales de baño. Se hallaba completamente desnudo. Supuso que Tier había hecho todo el trabajo, justo como cuando era pequeño. Miró hacia un lado. La rubia estaba en el suelo con una botella de vino tinto a su lado.

— _Fraülein_ — llamó Ulquiorra. Su voz, pose y expresión volvían a ser el mismo.

— _Ulquiorra…_ — respondió ella.

— _Gracias_

— _Tonto_ — le dijo tomándole la mano. Él no la rechazó.

Mantuvieron el silencio durante unos cuantos minutos con sus dedos entrelazados tiernamente en un gesto fraternal, pero Harribel tenía una pelea interna. Ella debía saber quién era la mujer que yacía en su cama, por qué habían llegado cubiertos de sangre y más importante… ¿A que se refería Yammy con "deshacerse de un cuerpo"?

— _¿Quién es ella?_ — preguntó sin más rodeos

— _Nadie_

— _¿De verdad?_ — su voz sonó sarcástica. No creía lo que le decía el joven — _Si no es nadie, entonces ¿Qué hace en mi cama, Fledermaus?_

Ulquiorra bufó. No quería hablar de ello. Pero al fin y al cabo estaba en su casa. Ella estaba cuidado de los dos. Le debía una explicación

— _Ella… Nnoitra abusó de ella. Yo llegué y vi la escena. No estaba en mis cabales._

— _¿Abusó de ella?_

— _Si_

Tier rió, pero fue más bien un sonido de desesperación y exasperación a la vez.

— _Estabas tan drogado que viste lo que quisiste ver… ¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir?_ — Su voz comenzó a sonar un poco histérica al recordar como convulsionaba y sangraba al mismo tiempo en su propia habitación. Sorbió algo de vino para calmarse — _Si quieres morir, cómete una bala… es más rápido._

— _¿Quieres decir que la mujer está bien?_ — pregunto sin poder evitar que un deje de alivio se apreciara en su voz.

— _Si, solo tiene un golpe en la cabeza...Yo trataré de arreglar las cosas con Aizen… no te preocupes_ — señaló ella tratando de pensar una forma en la que el castaño dejara en paz a la chica de cabellos naranja y a su pequeño murciélago. — _Otra cosa… Nnoitra era un ser despreciable. No tienes por qué sentirte culpable al respecto._

— _No me siento culpable_ — respondió Ulquiorra fríamente

— _¿No?_

— _No._

— _Bueno, cuando matas a alguien por primera vez…_ — las palabras salieron atropelladamente de su boca, era muy mala para dar ánimos de esa forma, adicionalmente, su balbuceo fue interrumpido.

— _No es mi primera vez_ — sus ojos se tornaron oscuros y turbios.

— _¿Qué dices…?_ — preguntó Tier con sorpresa, su labio inferior temblaba levemente.

— _Cuando nos conocimos…_ — comenzó Ulquiorra internándose en su pasado— _Mi madre tenía este… novio. Él disfrutaba lastimarme…_

— ¿L-Lastimarte? — pensó la mujer anonadada. Todo este tiempo después y por fin sabría con certeza algo del pasado de su querido amigo. Su corazón latía con fuerza. ¿Realmente quería conocer su infierno?

— _Un día, llegó muy borracho. Me golpeó bastante fuerte ese día. Insistía en que usara un…_

— _Basta, Ulquiorra_ — lo detuvo la mujer con voz fuerte— _no quiero que te pongas sentimental y llenes todo de moco murcielagal…_

Sin embargo, cuando Ulquiorra vio el rostro de Tier Harribel pudo ver que era ella quién lloraba desconsoladamente.

 _ **Fin del capítulo**_

Los engañé! Muajajajajaja a nuestra Hime no le pasó nada (ya es bien complicado escribir una historia con un personaje traumado (Ulqui), imagínense dos)

El capítulo tiene varias viñetas de cosas futuras y pasadas ¿Qué serán?

En general, me aburrí un poco escribiendo este capítulo, espero que no se aburran ustedes leyéndolo -.-

Por supuesto que espero sus reviews y/o sus tomatazos

Recuerden que cualquier duda estoy a la orden (ojojoojojojojjoo)

El _**Spin Off**_ del capítulo anterior se llama _**Hormones**_ y es _**HistuHima**_ , los invitó a echarle una leída (es bien cortito)

Como siempre, un agradecimiento especial a **Juvia, Tenchou-Fliqpy, Guest, Iris . Tohru . Sohma, Yatzura, Kumikoson4, FlowerBloom, Azuki Tsukiyomi 2.0, LadyBry, hadilu-chan, rozen1331 y lunadragneel24, KunxKun, Dori, Jackei98, Mare-1998** por su apoyo. Son unas/unos hermosas/hermosos… se merecen miles de besitos.

 **Respondiendo reviews de la gente sin cuenta:**

 **Yatzura:** Nnoitra es un baboso asqueroso. Menos mal que ya se murió. Aprecio mucho que tomes tu tiempo para dejarme un review muchas gracias! Espero que este capítulo también te guste.

 **KunxKun:** Bueno Bueno, vamos a calmarnos, al final la parte más mala de la historia fue una alucinación de nuestro murciélago xD. Ulquiorra fue abusado? Si… Por qué se intentó suicidar? Es un secreto todavía. Sigue leyendo para que te enteres (chantaje)

 **Guest:** Gracias por el review! Ahí va la continuación… no me he tardado tanto xD

 **Dori:** Aafffff llegó la defensora de Hime pues! Jajajajajaja sorry amiga Ve a ver si te vuelves a crear tu cuenta ok? Sigue dejándome reviews que sabes lo mucho que los amo!


End file.
